Le secret d'Isaac
by LadyGlee
Summary: Trouvant le comportement d'Isaac étrange, Stiles commence à se poser des questions. Le loup lui cache quelque chose, il en est certain. Bien décidé à découvrir le secret de son ami, le jeune homme mène son enquête. Mais Isaac est loin de se montrer coopératif. Jusqu'à ce que son fardeau soit trop lourd à porter. La révélation de ce secret va provoquer un séisme sans précédent.
1. Chapter 1

**Après ces vacances d'été bien méritées me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fiction dont voici le premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Je devrais publier tout les mardi (si tout va bien)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

─ Hey Isaac !

─ Salut Stiles. Scott.

Les trois amis marchaient en direction de leur amphithéâtre pour leur prochain cours. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée et Beacon Hills pour venir faire leurs études dans une fac de Los Angeles. Ils suivaient chacun un cursus différent mais se côtoyaient toujours. Stiles et Scott s'étaient retrouvés par miracle dans la même chambre universitaire et Isaac avait pour colocataire un autre étudiant qu'il voyait à peine.

─ On se retrouve pour déjeuner ? demanda Stiles au loup frisé.

─ Si tu veux.

Isaac se sépara du groupe pour rejoindre son cours et les deux meilleurs amis s'apprêtèrent à faire pareil.

─ Il a quoi le loup grognon ? Il nous a peine décroché un mot depuis qu'il est rentré de son week-end, se plaignit Stiles.

─ Je ne sais pas. Il a peut-être eu une sale note à son dernier devoir.

─ Mais bien sûr. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt ? répliqua le jeune homme en se tapant le front du plat de la main. C'est courant de recevoir ses résultats un dimanche après-midi. Merci Scott. A toute.

Ils gagnèrent chacun leur salle mais Stiles ne resta pas concentré bien longtemps. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au comportement étrange d'Isaac. Il était irritable et renfermé. Il semblait faire attention à ce qu'il disait comme s'il avait peur de faire une gaffe. Stiles avait cette impression et ce depuis qu'Isaac était revenu de ses deux jours de repos. Il était parti en quatrième vitesse vendredi après-midi sans leur dire la destination de son voyage. Quelque chose s'était passé et Stiles se promit de faire la lumière sur ce mystère.

… … …

A midi et demie, le jeune humain retrouva ses deux amis sur le campus pour manger un bout en leur compagnie. Ils discutèrent ou plutôt Scott et Stiles firent la conversation alors qu'Isaac les écoutait les yeux dans le vague. Finalement, le loup se leva et s'excusa auprès de ses amis.

─ J'ai un cours dans quelques minutes et mon livre est resté dans ma chambre. A plus.

Il s'éclipsa ne laissant pas le temps à Stiles de répliquer. Celui-ci se tourna vers son meilleur ami la bouche grande ouverte

─ Quoi ?

─ Il vient de nous mentir en nous regardant droit dans les yeux, expliqua l'humain.

─ Et tu sais ça parce que … ?

─ Parce qu'on est mardi et que comme tous les mardis depuis le début de l'année, il n'a pas cours l'après-midi, répondit Stiles avec dépit.

─ Oh.

─ ''Oh'' ? Sérieusement Scott ? Il nous cache quelque chose. Il faut qu'on découvre quoi.

─ Super mais ça sera sans moi. Parce que contrairement à vous deux, moi, j'ai cours.

Scott se leva et salua son ami. Stiles, quant à lui rangea ses affaires à toute vitesse pour pouvoir suivre Isaac. Il retrouva sa trace devant le bâtiment qui renfermait leurs chambres. Il était assis sur un banc en pleine conversation téléphonique. Le jeune homme se glissa discrètement derrière un arbre non loin de là pour tenter de capter la conversation. Malheureusement il n'avait pas l'ouïe aussi fine que les loups-garou et il ne comprit que certains mots.

─ [...] cadeau [...] rien dit [...] secret [...] fête [...] ce week-end [...]

Isaac raccrocha et Stiles souffla frustré. Le loup s'en alla et Stiles prit place sur le banc. Il avait des indices et devait juste les assembler. Quelque chose se tramait dans son dos, une fête ce week-end s'il en croyait les informations qu'il avait récolté. Il passa en revu les anniversaires de ses amis mais aucune date ne correspondait. Alors qu'il était en train de chercher pour qu'elle occasion serait donnée cette petite sauterie, Isaac passa devant lui sans pour autant le voir. Encore un signe qui prouvait que quelque chose préoccupait le loup. Stiles se leva et lui courut après.

─ Attends-moi !

Isaac s'arrêta pour faire face au jeune homme.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit le loup.

─ Ma chambre est dans ce bâtiment. Mais je te retourne la question. Je croyais que tu avais cours ?

─ J'avais oublié qu'on était mardi, je n'ai pas cours l'aprèm'.

Stiles fit une moue contrariée. Il ne croyait pas à ce soit disant oubli.

─ Ok. Tu fais quoi ce week-end ?

Isaac haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

─ La même chose que toi.

─ Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire !

─ On sera ensemble.

─ Pourquoi on serait ensemble ? s'étonna Stiles.

─ T'as complètement zappé qu'on rentrait tous à Beacon Hills pour le week-end, je me trompe ?

─ Exact.

Le jeune homme se tut un instant pour réfléchir. La conversation qu'il avait surpris avait encore moins de sens à présent.

─ Tu organises une fête ? demanda-t-il.

─ Non.

─ Et Lydia ? Tu as parlé Lydia récemment ?

─ Non plus. C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?

─ Rien laisse tomber. J'ai dû mal entendre.

Stiles voulut partir mais Isaac posa sa main sur son épaule pour le retenir.

─ Mal entendre quoi ?

Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il avait gaffé. Il hésita un instant à monter un bobard puis décida que s'il voulait des informations, il devait les prendre à la source même.

─ Comme tu nous as mentis tout à l'heure, je t'ai suivi. Et j'ai surpris ta conversation téléphonique.

Isaac blêmit et resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de l'humain.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu exactement ?

─ Tu me fais mal, geignit Stiles.

Le loup s'excusa et lâcha prise.

─ Désolé.

─ J'ai entendu les mots ''fête'', ''cadeau'', ''secret'' et ''week-end''. J'ai pensé que tu organisais une fête surprise mais ça ne te ressemble pas. Ne le prends pas mal hein mais c'est plus le style de Lydia. D'où mes questions. Alors ?

─ Ce ne sont pas tes oignons. Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

Isaac planta Stiles au milieu de l'allée et ce dernier en resta pantois.

… … …

Plus que quelques jours à tenir se dit Isaac en sortant du campus. Mais Stiles était sur ses talons à présent, et il connaissait l'humain : il ne laisserait pas tomber avant d'avoir découvert ce qu'il cachait. Surtout depuis qu'il avait entendu sa conversation téléphonique. Une partie seulement, à son grand soulagement. Toutefois, il devrait se montrer plus prudent la prochaine fois.

Le loup se dirigea vers le café le plus proche de la fac et s'installa à une table avec son ordinateur. A cette heure-là, l'endroit était quasiment désert, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Il commanda un café glacé puis effectua quelques recherches et ouvrit ses mails. Il passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis qu'il était rentré de son week end, il était préoccupé et stressé. Il avait fait son maximum pour le cacher mais pas assez puisqu'il avait éveillé les soupçons de Stiles. Pour garder son secret, il décida qu'il était préférable d'éviter ses amis.

─ Tu es dans de meilleures dispositions ou tu vas encore me broyer le bras ?

Isaac sursauta au son de la voix qui venait d'interrompre le cours de ses pensées. Stiles venait de s'asseoir à sa table en sirotant son café glacé.

─ Tu bosses sur quoi ? demanda le jeune homme curieux en se penchant sur l'écran d'ordinateur du loup.

Ce dernier eut juste le temps de fermer le clapet en réalisant que la fenêtre ouverte le trahirait.

─ Rien qui t'intéresse !

─ Wow, doucement.

Puis suspicieux, Stiles fronça des sourcils.

─ Ça a un rapport avec la conversation de tout à l'heure ?

Ce que redoutait Isaac était en train de se produire. Le jeune Stilinski était bien trop perspicace et il était compliqué de le duper. Le lycanthrope inspira profondément.

─ Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te regardait pas, dit-il posément.

─ Ok. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu es étrange depuis que tu es revenu de... de je ne sais où soit dit en passant. C'est comme si tu avais un poids sur tes épaules et que tu ne sais pas comment t'en débarrasser. Ça peut aider de te confier.

─ Stop. Lâche l'affaire ! s'écria Isaac à bout.

Il rangea ses affaires puis se leva sous le regard médusé de Stiles.

… … …

Après le coup d'éclat au café, Stiles avait vu ses soupçons renforcés. Isaac avait un secret et même si pour le moment, il n'était pas prêt à le partager, le jeune homme était bien décidé à élucider ce mystère.

Stiles mena l'enquête discrètement tout le reste de la semaine. Il guetta les moindres faits et gestes d'Isaac, cherchant des réponses à ses questions. A son grand regret, il ne découvrit pas grand chose si ce n'est que plus les jours passaient et plus Isaac se comportait bizarrement. Il passait son temps au téléphone, à envoyer des messages et faisait en sorte de passer le moins de temps possible en leur compagnie prétextant avoir beaucoup de travail.

En ce vendredi, Stiles décida de tirer les vers du nez du loup coûte que coûte. Scott ayant cours toute la journée, il ne put compter que sur lui-même. De toute façon, d'après son meilleur ami, il se faisait des idées.

Naviguant à travers le campus, le jeune homme trouva Isaac assis dans l'herbe en train d'envoyer un énième message.

─ Hello, jeune loup fougueux. Tu fais quoi ?

─ Je révise mes cours, répondit ce dernier en désignant le bouquin ouvert à côté de lui.

─ Cool. Je peux réviser avec toi ?

─ Si tu veux.

Les deux garçons se plongèrent dans leur livre respectif mais Stiles observait du coin de l'oeil Isaac. Il fallait qu'il lui pique son téléphone pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il tenta sa chance mais il fut pris sur le fait par son ami qui le stoppa dans son élan en lui serrant le poignet de ses griffes.

─ Hey, tout doux. Range-moi ça tu veux ou je te jure que je te paie une manucure.

─ Pourquoi tu veux mon portable ? demanda Isaac en récupérant l'objet en question.

─ Je...J'ai oublié le mien.

─ Bien sûr. C'est pour ça qu'il ressort de ta poche.

Le jeune homme souffla exaspéré avant de se replonger dans ses bouquins. Au bout de quelques minutes, le portable du loup vibra, indiquant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

─ Ta copine va bien ?

Isaac releva la tête avec stupeur.

─ Alors ? Ta petite-amie va bien ? répéta Stiles fier d'avoir visé juste.

De nouveau, Isaac blêmit.

─ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, déclara-t-il en se replongeant dans son manuel.

Devant cette mauvaise foi flagrante, l'humain le lui arracha des mains et le referma dans un claquement sonore.

─ Tu étudies la même page depuis que je suis là. Alors soit elle est très très très intéressante soit tu es contrarié par quelque chose. Personnellement je parie sur la deuxième solution.

Isaac le fusilla du regard, se retenant tout juste de grogner.

─ Dis-moi. S'il faut garder le secret, je le ferais. Tu me connais. T'as une copine c'est ça ? C'est avec elle tu communiques à longueur de journée ? Non parce que si c'est ça, tu sais, ce n'est pas grave. Même si c'est un mec, tu sais on s'en fout.

─ Stiles.

Son nom sonna comme une menace dans la bouche du loup. Et ce dernier fit luire brièvement ses yeux.

─ Oh, tu ne me fais pas peur. Je te rappelle que j'ai fait face à Scott lors de ses premières pleines lunes et que je connais Derek Hale. Alors trouve autre chose parce que je ne vais pas te lâcher.

Isaac détourna les yeux quelques secondes avant de dévisager Stiles. Celui-ci sentit qu'il avait presque gagné.

─ Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il.

─ Oui.

─ Alors dis-moi.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Isaac pour capituler.

─ Très bien. De toute façon ce ne sera plus un secret après ce week-end.

Stiles se retint tout juste de sauter de joie et laissa son ami continuer.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce (court) chapitre. Les prochains devraient être plus long.s Je vous dis à mardi pour la découverte du petit secret d'Isaac. En attendant la review ne mord pas et moi non plus.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la grande révélation et plus. Je pense que vous allez être surpris, choqués peut-être même déçus. Choqués surtout (je pense). Je vous laisse découvrir ce que cache Isaac.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Stiles regagna sa chambre tel un automate. Il avait poussé Isaac à se confier et maintenant ,il le regrettait presque. Il se trouvait à présent dans une situation plus qu'inconfortable. Il fit son sac pour le week-end à venir puis réalisa que celui-ci ne serait pas de tout repos. La révélation qu'avait prévu de faire Isaac allait provoquer une tempête. Et il ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est attendre.

Il se vautra sur son lit en attendant que Scott sorte de cours.

… … …

─ Stiles ? Tu dors ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et découvrit son meilleur ami penché sur lui. Il se redressa vivement en s'étirant.

─ Pas du tout. Je suis pleinement réveillé, déclara-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

─ C'est ça oui, fit Scott d'un air moqueur. Ça va aller pour conduire ?

─ No problem.

Pour prouver ses dires, Stiles sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa son sac.

─ Tu vas voir si Isaac est prêt, lança l'alpha en sortant un sac vide du placard. Je vous rejoins en bas.

Au nom du bêta, Stiles sentit son cœur faire un bond. Toutefois, il s'efforça de sourire à son ami. Il attrapa sa valise et ses clés puis descendit à l'étage inférieur. Arrivé devant la porte du loup, il hésita une seconde. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis la révélation. Finalement, Isaac sortit avant même que l'humain ne puisse entreprendre quelque chose. Découvrant le jeune homme sur son paillasson, il haussa un sourcil intrigué.

─ Euh... Tu es prêt ?

Le loup lui désigna son bagage et gagna le hall de l'immeuble, Stiles sur ses talons. L'un comme l'autre ne savait comment entamer la conversation.

─ Tu sais, commença Stiles, je comprends pour quelle raison tu nous évites depuis une semaine. Comment est-ce qu'on a pu passer à côté de ça ? Tu...tu...

─ Baisse d'un ton s'il te plaît, le coupa Isaac. Toute l'université n'a pas besoin d'être au courant. Et puis je préférerais qu'on arrête d'en parler.

─ Désolé mais... Yeurk, frissonna le jeune humain. Plus j'y pense et ça sonne bizarre dans ma tête. La conversation que j'ai surprise, ça a un rapport ?

─ Oui. C'est un cadeau mais quand … Bref je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin. Ce week-end, ça va être ma fête.

Les deux amis grimacèrent de concert à l'évocation des deux jours à venir.

─ J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit passé à côté de ça, déclara Stiles encore choqué. Enfin, moi si mais... Comment as-tu réussi à ne pas te faire griller ? Tu devais bien avoir une odeur particulière non ?

Le jeune humain vit Isaac rougir, mal à l'aise.

─ Tu peux identifier une odeur si tu la cherches. Mais si tu ne prêtes pas attention à l'environnement qui t'entoure, tu peux passer à côté. Et puis on prenait nos précautions.

─ Pas tant que ça apparemment.

La réflexion était sortie toute seule de la bouche de Stiles. Ce dernier s'en voulut presque aussitôt.

─ Désolé. Je ne le pensais pas. Qui sait à part moi ?

─ Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai dit qu'à toi.

Entendant des pas dans l'escalier, Isaac fixa intensément son ami du regard.

─ Oui je sais. Motus et bouche cousu.

Il fit mine de sceller ses lèvres puis ils changèrent de sujet.

─ Bon ! On y va ? demanda Scott en les rejoignant.

Le regard du loup passa de l'un à l'autre comme s'il soupçonnait quelque chose.

─ Un problème ?

─ Non, déclara le jeune Stilinski. C'est parti.

… … …

Stiles conduisait en direction de Beacon Hills avec Scott à sa droite et Isaac à l'arrière. Cela faisait une bonne demie-heure qu'ils étaient partis et les trois garçons avaient à peine décrocher deux mots. Isaac et Stiles s'observaient grâce au rétroviseur sous l'oeil intrigué de l'alpha.

─ Vous avez un problème ? finit-il par demander exaspéré.

─ Non. Aucun, répondit le loup frisé avec calme.

─ Sûr ? Parce que déjà dans le hall … Et Stiles n'a presque rien dit et ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Alors le jeune humain commença à raconter sa journée de cours, bavant sur le dos de ses camarades et de ses professeurs. Il finit même par en oublier les petits tracas causés par la révélation d'Isaac.

Les trois amis arrivèrent à Beacon Hills en fin de soirée. Stiles se gara devant la maison des McCall pour y déposer Scott et Isaac.

─ Tu ne descends pas ? s'étonna son meilleur ami.

─ Non, mon père m'attend. On se voit demain pour déjeuner.

Stiles rentra chez lui où son père l'attendait avec impatience. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que père et fils ne s'étaient pas vus. Ils se prirent dans les bras avant de s'observer.

─ Tu as l'air fatigué, constata le shérif. La route était mauvaise ?

─ Etrange serait plus exacte.

─ Tu veux en parler ?

─ Pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de reprendre des forces. J'en aurais besoin pour demain, déclara-t-il en s'engageant dans l'escalier.

─ Demain ? demanda son père surpris. On va juste déjeuner chez les McCall.

Lentement Stiles pivota pour dévisager son père. Quelque chose dans son ton l'avait interpellé.

─ Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce déjeuner ne sera pas de tout repos.

Sur ces mots, il monta dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même et la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Isaac lui revint.

… … …

─ _Promets-moi de ne rien dire, supplia Isaac._

─ _Je te jure de garder le secret._

─ _Même à Scott, insista le loup._

_Stiles opina de la tête et attendit que le jeune homme se confie à lui._

─ _Tu as raison, je vois quelqu'un._

─ _C'est génial ! Pourquoi l'avoir caché ?_

─ _Je l'ai rencontrée juste avant qu'on parte à la fac. Scott et toi étiez partis en vacances et moi, j'avais préféré rester à Beacon Hills._

─ _Sérieusement ? Depuis tout ce temps ?_

─ _Oui et non. On s'était dit que ce serait juste une histoire de vacances et surtout que c'était une grosse bêtise. Quand je suis parti à la fac, on s'est séparé. On ne s'est pas vu pendant plusieurs mois puisque je ne suis pas revenu en ville avant Thanksgiving. Je l'ai revue à ce moment-là et j'ai réalisé qu'elle m'avait manqué et que je voulais la récupérer._

_Stiles était intrigué par le récit de son ami. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'Isaac puisse fréquenter quelqu'un depuis aussi longtemps._

─ _Très bien. Et elle ?_

─ _Elle m'a rejeté au début. Puis la veille de notre départ, elle m'a avoué que je lui avais manquée mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas se lancer dans une relation avec moi. Je n'ai pas perdu espoir et je suis revenu plusieurs fois entre ce week-end là et les vacances de Noël. Elle a fini par craquer et depuis on est ensemble._

─ _Cool. Si elle te rend heureuse tant mieux. Mais pourquoi nous le cacher ? Pourquoi tant de mystère ? Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de le dire ?_

─ _C'est compliqué. Et c'est devenu encore plus compliqué ce week end._

_Isaac se prit la tête dans les mains._

─ _Je vais être papa, murmura le lycaon._

_Le jeune humain ouvrit les yeux en grand puis ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer immédiatement. Et il se mit à rire._

─ _Le premier avril est passé, tu..._

_Il laissa sa phrase en suspens en découvrant le visage on ne peut plus sérieux du lycan. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour encaisser la nouvelle. Chose faite, les questions fusèrent._

─ _Vraiment ? Avec qui ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Non, ne répond pas à la dernière question, je sais comment on fait les bébés. Mais avec qui ? _

─ _Stiles._

─ _Quoi ? Tu m'excuseras mais je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là. ?_

─ _Pour moi aussi ça a été un choc. Ce n'était pas prévu mais on a décidé de le garder._

─ _Avec qui ? répéta Stiles dont la curiosité était à son apogée. C'est quoi son petit nom ? On la connaît ? On va la rencontrer ce week-end ?_

_Isaac pinça les lèvres avec anxiété._

─ _Elle s'appelle Melissa._

─ _Joli nom. Ça va être bizarre au déjeuner des McCall, deux Melissa à la même table._

_Puis il observa attentivement Isaac qui jouait nerveusement avec les brins d'herbe._

─ _J'ai dit une bêtise ? Tu ne l'as pas invitée c'est ça ?_

─ _Si si, elle sera là._

─ _Bah alors c'est quoi le problème ?_

_Puis les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans la tête de Stiles._

─ _Oh non non non. Il n'y aura qu'une Melissa à table n'est-ce pas ? _

… … …

Chez les McCall, les deux garçons furent accueillis par Melissa. Elle embrassa son fils alors qu'Isaac restait en retrait.

─ Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Allez vous rafraîchir si vous voulez, le dîner est prêt dans trois minutes.

Scott monta ses bagages tandis que le loup frisé choisit de tenir compagnie de la jeune femme. Guettant son ami à l'étage, il l'attira à lui quand il fut sûr que son alpha était occupé. Il l'embrassa tendrement, la faisant soupirer de bien-être.

─ Je l'ai dit à Stiles, annonça-t-il.

─ Je le dirai à Scott demain matin.

─ Tu veux que je sois là ou...

─ Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je sois seule.

─ Je comprends. J'irais courir.

Entendant la première marche de l'escalier craquer, ils se séparèrent et Isaac se précipita pour monter son sac.

─ Mmmm, ça sent bon maman.

Scott était déjà installé, fourchette en main. Certaines habitudes ne se perdaient pas malgré le temps passé. Au grand soulagement de Melissa, le repas se passa normalement, sans que son angoisse prenne le dessus ou que Scott soupçonne quelque chose. Toutefois, au moment d'aller se coucher, une phrase qu'il prononça lui coupa le souffle quelque seconde.

─ Tu es rayonnante maman.

Elle resta sans voix quelques secondes. Oui elle rayonnait. Depuis qu'elle se savait enceinte, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire mais son fils ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il disait juste ça comme ça et rien de plus. Elle lui souhaita alors bonne nuit puis s'assit sur le canapé un livre en main.

─ Je suis d'accord, tu rayonnes, murmura Isaac contre son oreille.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa avant qu'il ne monte également dormir.

… … …

Isaac s'était levé dès qu'il avait entendu Melissa descendre. Vu l'heure matinale, ils ne risquaient pas d'être surpris par Scott qui affectionnait les grasses matinées.

─ Je te fais un thé ? proposa-t-il.

─ Tu es au courant que je ne suis pas impotente ?

─ Je sais mais puisque je suis là, j'ai bien le droit de prendre soin de toi non ?

Il s'activa sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme.

─ Tu penses qu'il va le prendre comment? demanda-t-il inquiet.

─ Mal je suppose. Il va certainement être choqué et en colère.

─ Je devrais peut-être resté avec toi.

─ Il ne s'en prendra pas physiquement à moi.

─ Mais à moi oui, dit Isaac pour compléter la pensée de Melissa. Promets-moi de me tenir au courant. S'il y a le moindre problème...

Il enlaça ses doigts aux siens et les porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position puis le loup partit pour son jogging. Il en profiterait pour aller rendre visite à Derek.

Melissa ne resta pas seule bien longtemps car son fils la rejoignit peu après le départ d'Isaac.

─ Bonjour, dit-il en étouffant un bâillement. Isaac dort toujours ?

─ Non. Il est parti courir.

─ Ok.

Il se servit un bol de café et se prépara quelques tartines qu'il trempa dans la boisson chaude. Sa mère se contenta de l'observer en silence.

─ Ça va ? Tu fais une tête bizarre ? J'en ai partout c'est ça ?

Il s'essuya la bouche ce qui fit rire sa mère.

─ Non, c'est bon. Au bout de vingt ans, tu manges presque proprement.

─ Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

─ Cette maison est bien vide sans toi. Sans vous.

─ Toi aussi tu me manques.

Il se leva, contourna la table pour la prendre dans ses bras puis se rassit.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu en penserais si je décidais de refaire ma vie ?

─ Et bien, si tu trouves un gars sympa qui te rend heureuse alors pourquoi pas ? Tu as le droit au bonheur. Tu as sacrifié ta vie de femme pour m'élever alors je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je t'interdirais de refaire ta vie. Tu es adulte et vaccinée, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Il distingua alors une larme roulant sur la joue de sa mère.

─ Tu pleures ? Pourquoi ?

─ Pour rien. Je suis très émotive c'est tout. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

─ Oh vraiment ? C'est bien. Enfin je suppose. Il te traite bien ? Tu es heureuse avec lui ?

─ Oui et oui.

─ Je le connais ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre cherchant comment lui avouer l'identité de cette personne. En plus de cette information, elle devait également lui révéler sa grossesse.

─ Je le connais, affirma Scott. Est-ce que … Tu t'es remise avec papa ?

─ Non, s'écria-t-elle surprise. Il est reparti à San Francisco et est très bien là-bas.

─ Ok. Alors qui ? Pourquoi autant de mystère ?

─ Parce que je sais comment tu vas réagir. Tu vas mal le prendre et te mettre en colère contre lui, contre moi.

Scott fronça les sourcils devant cet aveu.

─ Vas-y. Maintenant, tu en as trop dit.

─ C'est...Isaac, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle ne baissa pas les yeux, préférant affronter le regard de son fils que de se montrer lâche.

Dans les yeux bruns de Scott, elle vit passer différents sentiments : le doute, l'incompréhension, la stupeur, la déception, la colère et le pire de tous, le dégoût.

─ C'est une blague rassure-moi ? demanda-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de contenir sa fureur. Tu ne couches pas vraiment avec Isaac hein ? Pas Isaac Lahey ? Pas le Isaac qui est mon ami et qui a le même âge que moi et par conséquent, qui pourrait être ton fils ? Pas ce Isaac là ?

Melissa choisit de rester silencieuse, un long silence en disant autant qu'une petite phrase. La respiration de son fils commença à accélérer et bientôt ses yeux se mirent à luire. Son regard venait de passer du brun au rouge.

─ J'y crois pas ! Vous êtes deux beaux salops quand même. Je ne sais pas qui d'Isaac ou toi est le pire. Toi qui est incapable de te trouver quelqu'un de ton âge et qui te rabat comme une désespérée sur un de mes amis ou lui, qui saute ma mère !

─ Scott ! s'écria la jeune femme pour le faire taire.

─ Quoi ? Je t'ai choquée ? Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait ! Ça fait combien de temps que vous vous envoyez en l'air dans mon dos ?

─ Ne parle pas comme ça !

─ Oh, je devrais me montrer moins vulgaire ? Je devrais peut-être me montrer compréhensif aussi ? Essayer de te comprendre c'est ça ? Tu n'as aucun le droit de me demander ça !

─ Je ne te demande pas de comprendre mais de te calmer.

─ Me calmer ? Et je suis censé faire ça comment ? éructa Scott. Tu me dégoûtes et j'ai juste envie de vomir.

Sans se retourner, il sortit de la cuisine et courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'habiller et fuir cette maison. Sa mère l'intercepta en bas des escaliers.

─ Tu vas où ? On n'a pas fini de discuter ?

─ Je sors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Et je pense qu'on s'est tout dit.

Il atteignit la porte quand elle l'interpella.

─ Scott, attends...

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil mais ne se retourna pas. Jugeant, qu'elle avait fait assez de dégâts pour aujourd'hui, elle préféra ne pas lui révéler sa grossesse tout de suite.

─ Stiles et son père viennent déjeuner ce midi. Je compte sur toi.

─ Il sera là ?

─ Oui, Isaac sera présent.

La porte claqua et Melissa se retrouva seule. Elle s'assit sur la première marche de l'escalier, ses larmes coulant doucement le long de ses joues. Elle savait que Scott prendrait mal la nouvelle, elle ne pensait toutefois pas qu'il serait aussi virulent dans ses propos. Elle resta assise à même le sol pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac rentre de son jogging en fait.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

─ Tu aurais dû m'appeler.

Il glissa son nez dans le creux de son cou et elle l'imita.

─ Il l'a pris mal à quel point ? demanda-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder.

─ Il a claqué la porte après nous avoir insulté à tour de rôle. Je suis une salope désespérée et tu ne vaux guère mieux.

La voix de la jeune femme tremblait et elle sentit Isaac se tendre à ses mots.

─ Tu lui as dit pour …

─ Non. Je n'ai pas pu. Il était plein de rage, je n'ai pas voulu en rajouter. Et puis ce n'est pas une info que je peux balancer entre deux portes.

Il lui embrassa le bout du nez puis descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle glissa une main sous son T-shirt avant de faire une grimace.

─ Tu es tout collant.

─ J'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit. Je vais me doucher. Tu m'accompagnes ?

─ Serait-ce une invitation Monsieur Lahey ?

Il lui offrit un clin d'œil et se leva tout en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Vous êtes à présent dans la confidence. Choqués ? Je sais que ce pairing est inattendu et je ne sais pas moi-même d'où ça m'est venue. Ce n'est pas ma première fiction que j'écris dessus mais je ne m'en lasse pas. **

**La review ne mord pas et moi non plus.**

**PS: j'assume entièrement ce que j'écris**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis ravie que vous ayez bien pris la révélation. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas de Scott qui risque de faire des siennes... Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il était midi passé de quelques minutes lorsque Stiles et son père frappèrent chez les McCall. Melissa les accueillit chaleureusement, tentant de masquer son inquiétude. Scott n'était toujours pas revenu.

─ Stiles ? appela la jeune femme. Tu n'aurais pas vu Scott ce matin, par hasard ?

Le principal interpellé se retourna vers Melissa, surpris par la question.

─ Non. Pourquoi serait-il venu ? Il savait qu'on venait déjeuner alors...

Puis son regard passa de la mère de son meilleur ami à Isaac avant de faire le chemin inverse.

─ Non. Désolé. Mais je peux lui envoyer un message si tu veux.

─ Ça ira. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Scott. Le visage impassible, il salua Stiles et son père avant de poser les yeux sur Isaac. Il les fit luire de rouge telle une menace avant de s'installer en bout de table. Melissa s'assit en face avec Isaac à sa gauche et le shérif et Stiles à sa droite.

Le déjeuner se déroula avec légèreté, Stiles menant la conversation. Il faisait tout pour détendre l'atmosphère et même si Scott ne se prêtait pas au jeu, l'ambiance était plutôt bonne. Néanmoins, le jeune humain connaissait son ami, il savait qu'il risquait d'imploser d'un moment à un autre.

Melissa se leva pour aller chercher le dessert, Isaac se proposa de l'aider.

─ Ça va ? s'enquit-il inquiet.

─ Scott est trop calme. Il va craquer.

Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras en lui embrassant la tempe puis ils revinrent avec le gâteau et les petites assiettes quelques secondes plus tard.

Tous commencèrent à manger de bon cœur sauf Scott dont le regard passait d'invité en invité. Il finit par lâcher sa petite cuillère avec violence faisant sursauter tout le monde.

─ Vous en avez pas marre de jouer les hypocrites ?

─ Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment, répliqua Melissa posément..

─ Ah bon ? fit Scott en se levant. Pourquoi ? Tu as peur du regard des autres ?

─ Scott, intervint Isaac. C'est avec moi que tu as des comptes à régler.

Le loup se tourna vers son bêta.

─ Exact. Mais je pense que tout le monde a le droit de connaître votre petit secret. Alors autant faire ça en public tu ne crois pas ?

Puis il se tourna vers son meilleur ami et le shérif.

─ Ma mère ici présente et ce jeune homme qui disait être mon ami s'envoient en l'air dès que j'ai le dos tourné, annonça-t-il de manière théâtrale.

Sa déclaration n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Il s'attendait à voir la surprise s'afficher sur le visage des Stilinski mais aucun de deux ne réagit.

─ Pourquoi suis-je le seul que ça choque ? Pourquoi vous ne semblez pas étonnés ? Stiles, dis quelque chose ?

En même temps qu'il disait ça, il réalisa que le manque de réaction de son ami ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

─ Tu savais, cracha l'alpha. Tu savais !

Le jeune humain se leva pour s'approcher de Scott.

─ Je ne suis au courant que depuis hier.

─ Mais tu ne me l'as pas dit !

─ Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, se justifia Stiles. Ce n'était pas mon rôle.

─ Vous aussi vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le loup au shérif.

─ Oui. Melissa est mon amie et elle sait qu'elle peut se confier à moi sans avoir peur d'être jugée.

─ Super ! Je suis le dernier à l'apprendre ! Et tout le monde cautionne. C'est vraiment génial. Depuis quand vous me prenez pour un con tous les deux ?

─ On ne t'a jamais pris pour un...tenta Isaac.

Mais il fut coupé par Scott.

─ Ferme-là.

─ Il a raison, déclara Melissa. On ne t'a jamais pris pour un con. Au début, ce devait être une passade, on pensait que ce n'était pas sérieux et puis on s'est fait prendre à notre propre jeu.

─ Depuis quand ?

─ On a commencé à se fréquenter l'été avant votre rentrée à la fac.

─ Qu...Quoi ?

Scott était sans voix. Cela faisait presque trois ans et il n'avait jamais rien soupçonné. Il n'était pas aveugle pourtant. Il n'avait rien vu, absolument rien. Il serra les poings, ses griffes se plantant dans ses paumes.

Stiles s'était rassis et assistait impuissant à la perte de contrôle de son ami. Le loup se rua sur son bêta et le fit tomber de sa chaise. Melissa se leva aussitôt tout comme les deux Stilinski.

─ Lâche-le, lui ordonna sa mère.

Mais Scott n'était plus à même de réfléchir, sa colère l'empêchait de penser clairement. D'une main, il appuya sur la gorge d'Isaac et de l'autre il repoussa sa mère sans ménagement. Celle-ci s'affala sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Le loup frisé se transforma et commença à lutter. Il ne faisait pas le poids.

─ Papa, tu n'as pas ton arme sur toi par hasard ?

─ Je suis en repos.

─ Oui et bien d'habitude, ça t'empêche pas de te trimbaler avec. A croire que...

─ Stiles.

─ Désolé. Je divague.

Les deux loups étaient toujours en train de se battre au milieu de la salle à manger. Le shérif rejoignit Melissa qui se relevait à peine de sa chute.

─ Scott, arrête ! s'écria Stiles. Tu vas le blesser. Je sais que c'est ce que tu souhaites mais tu vas t'en vouloir. Comme tu vas t'en vouloir d'avoir blessé ta mère.

Les mots s'imprimèrent peu à peu dans l'esprit du loup. Il mit fin à la bagarre puis regarda sa mère qui elle-même l'observait, les yeux brillants de larmes. Il ne bougea pas, ne dit rien et se contenta de la fixer peu fier de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Isaac avait retrouvé son apparence humaine. Il avait bien vu Melissa tomber au sol mais il n'avait pas réalisé la violence du choc. Inquiet, il s'approcha d'elle sans se soucier du regard plein d'animosité que lui jeta Scott.

─ Ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête sans pour autant réussir à le convaincre.

─ Tu saignes, constata-t-il en essuyant du bout du pouce la coupure qu'elle avait à la joue.

─ Ce n'est rien.

─ Toi oui peut-être mais... Tu as chuté plutôt lourdement.

Elle avait bien compris le sous-entendu qu'il soulevait. Elle aussi était inquiète. Elle s'était réceptionnée contre le bord d'une chaise et n'avait rien pu faire pour amortir le choc. Machinalement, elle porta ses mains au ventre.

─ Je peux t'emmener à l'hôpital si tu veux, déclara le shérif à son amie en suivant des yeux son geste.

─ Non, c'est bon.

─ Non ce n'est pas bon, lâcha Isaac plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Direction l'hôpital et c'est non négociable. Je veux être sûr que tout va bien.

Les deux hommes l'aidèrent à se relever et Isaac passa un bras protecteur autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Scott s'approcha de sa mère, honteux.

─ Maman, je...je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'ai perdu pied et...Je suis désolé.

Isaac guida Melissa hors de la maison laissant un Scott complètement désemparé en compagnie de Stiles. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains.

─ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

─ Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal.

─ Ma mère. J'ai levé la main sur ma mère ! Est-ce que je l'ai blessée ? Bien sûr que oui. Sinon elle ne serait pas en route pour l'hôpital. Elle ne voudra plus jamais me parler et elle ne me regardera plus de la même manière.

─ C'est plus par prévention qu'ils sont partis aux urgences. Il n'y a pas que ta mère en jeu.

Scott releva la tête surpris par ce que son meilleur ami venait de dire. Stiles comprit qu'il en avait trop dit et tenta de changer de sujet.

─ Je t'emmène ?

─ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

─ Veux-tu que je te conduise jusqu'à l'hôpital ?

─ Stiles !

─ Je ne peux rien dire, assura le jeune homme. Tu comprendras par toi même quand tu auras discuté avec ta mère.

Le loup ne chercha pas à en savoir plus sachant pertinemment que son meilleur ami ne dirait rien.

… … …

A l'hôpital, Melissa fut prise en charge par un médecin des urgences qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sûrement un remplaçant. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait chuté dans les escaliers et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son bébé. Il l'examina rapidement puis nettoya sa coupure à la joue. Il la guida ensuite vers la salle d'échographie où il lui demanda de patienter.

─ J'aimerai que le père de mon enfant soit présent.

Le médecin sortit dans le couloir où le shérif et Isaac attendaient.

─ Votre femme souhaite que vous la rejoignez, indiqua le docteur aux deux hommes.

Isaac se dirigea vers la salle mais il l'arrêta.

─ Pas vous jeune homme. Votre mère se porte bien ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le jeune loup ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Le shérif lui lança un regard compatissant et il reprit ses esprits.

─ Ce n'est pas ma mère qui est dans cette pièce mais ma compagne et la mère de mon enfant. Alors si vous me le permettez j'aimerais la rejoindre.

Le visage du praticien se décomposa. Il s'excusa et leur indiqua que l'obstétricien serait bientôt là.

Isaac pénétra dans la salle de consultation et s'assit juste à côté de la femme qu'il aimait.

─ Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en découvrant le regard énervé du jeune homme.

─ Oui, répondit-il en lui offrant un sourire. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr que tu t'entendes bien avec ton nouveau collègue.

─ Pourquoi ?

─ Il pensait que j'étais ton fils. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand je lui ai expliqué que ce n'était pas le cas. Pourquoi c'est si dur à accepter que toi et moi puissions être ensembles ?

─ On brise les codes.

─ Je sais. Mais personne ne dit rien quand un homme de quarante ans sort avec une jeune femme de vingt ans.

─ C'est comme ça et on ne peut rien faire pour que ça change.

Il se redressa pour l'embrasser au moment où la porte s'ouvrit.

─ Je peux repasser si vous voulez, déclara le médecin.

Melissa se mit à rire.

─ Non ça ira Jenna.

─ Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda son amie tout en étalant le gel sur son ventre.

─ Ma maladresse.

Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à discuter tout en pratiquant l'examen. Bientôt un battement régulier se fit entendre et le silence s'installa.

─ Je ne vois rien d'anormal, annonça Jenna au bout de quelques minutes. Par contre si dans les jours à venir tu as des douleurs ou des saignements, tu m'appelles.

Melissa lui promit et elle se rhabilla. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur son amie en toutes circonstances. Presque deux semaines auparavant, c'était elle qui lui avait annoncée sa grossesse.

… … …

_Les deux amies étaient attablées à la cafétéria, profitant, une fois n'était pas coutume de leur pause déjeuner._

─ _Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? demanda Jenna en mordant dans son sandwich au poulet._

─ _Et bien si tu veux tout savoir, c'est la première fois que je me pose depuis trois jours. C'est le rush aux urgences et je suis épuisée._

─ _Ça se voit. _

_Melissa laissa échapper un léger rire, son amie était connue pour son franc-parlé si bien qu'elle ne s'offusqua pas de sa remarque._

─ _J'ai quatre jours de farniente à partir de vendredi. Je vais recharger mes batteries._

_Jenna regarda l'infirmière attaquée sa tartelette à la fraise avec vigueur._

─ _En tout cas, ça ne te coupe pas l'appétit, remarqua-t-elle amusée. _

─ _Mmm, je n'ai pas arrêté de la matinée, répondit Melissa en essuyant les miettes au coin de ses lèvres. Tu veux un café ? Je t'invite._

─ _Alors, si c'est ta tournée ! Je ne vais pas me priver !_

_La jeune femme se leva de sa chaise et la pièce se mit à tourner. Ses jambes flageolaient et elle dut s'appuyer sur la table pour ne pas tomber._

─ _Hey, ça va ?_

_Jenna aida son amie à se rasseoir avant de lui tendre sa bouteille d'eau._

─ _Oui. J'ai dû me relever trop vite._

─ _Et ça t'arrive souvent se genre de malaise ?_

_Melissa but une longue gorgée pour reprendre ses esprits._

─ _Une ou deux fois la semaine dernière. Mais ce n'est rien. Un peu de surmenage, la fatigue..._

_Jenna observait attentivement son amie. Elle avait une théorie sur la cause de ce malaise. Et son œil avisé de praticienne confirmait son diagnostic._

─ _Malaise, fatigue, un appétit important... Tu ne serais pas enceinte par hasard ?_

_L'infirmière manqua de s'étouffer à la question de l'obstétricienne._

─ _Quoi ? Non. Bien sûr que non._

_Sa voix avait diminué d'intensité. Elle venait de repenser à un élément qui appuyait la diagnostic de son amie. Cette dernière semblait avoir suivi le fil de ses pensées._

─ _Retard ?_

─ _Oui, avoua-t-elle piteuse._

─ _Combien ?_

─ _Je … Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je ne les ai pas eu le mois dernier. Ô mon Dieu. Tu crois vraiment que … ?_

_Jenna empila leur plateau puis guida son amie jusque dans son bureau. Là elle demanda à Melissa de s'allonger sur la table d'examen._

─ _Relève ta blouse._

_Celle-ci s'exécuta en silence puis son amie déposa le gel permettant d'effectuer une échographie._

─ _On y va ?_

─ _Oui. J'en aurai le cœur net.._

_Melissa fixa avec appréhension le moniteur. Puis apercevant l'image, elle retint son souffle._

─ _Félicitations. Tu es enceinte d'environ sept semaines._

_Le médecin continua son examen pour vérifier que tout allait bien pendant que Melissa encaissait la nouvelle._

─ _Tu veux entendre son cœur ?_

_La jeune femme, la gorge serrée ne put que hocher la tête. Jenna mit le son et un battement réguler résonna dans la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle annonça qu'elle en avait terminé. L'infirmière s'assit tout en ajustant son uniforme._

─ _Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes fixées sur le sujet, dis-moi tout._

─ _Je... Je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé, déclara la jeune femme encore ahurie par la nouvelle._

─ _Vraiment ? Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te face un cours sur la sexualité. C'est le papa qui plante la graine dans..._

─ _Arrête, la coupa Melissa, se retenant tout juste de rire._

_Toutefois, elle ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Reprenant son calme, elle semblait avoir assimilée l'information._

─ _Je vais avoir un bébé à quarante et un ans. Un bébé. Comme si la situation n'était pas assez compliquée._

_Voyant le regard intrigué que posait son amie sur elle, elle sut qu'elle allait devoir raconter son histoire. C'est ce qu'elle fit sans aucune hésitation. Elle avait pleinement confiance en Jenna._

─ _Melissa McCall, vous êtes une petite cachottière, lança l'obstétricienne après avoir prêtée une oreille attentive au récit de son amie. Je suis heureuse pour toi. Je n'ai rencontré Isaac que trois fois mais il m'a l'air d'être un gars bien. _

─ _Il l'est. _

─ _Tu penses qu'il prendra la nouvelle comment ?_

─ _Bien j'espère. _

… … …

Dans le couloir, le shérif attendait patiemment son fils et Scott.

─ Comment va-t-elle ? questionna le loup à peine arrivé, une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

─ Tu devrais lui demander toi-même.

Au même instant, Melissa et Isaac sortirent de la salle accompagnés du médecin. Immédiatement, un silence pesant s'installa et la tension était palpable pour tous.

─ Tout va bien ? demanda Scott à sa mère.

─ Ta mère et le bébé se portent comme un charme, déclara Jenna, devançant Melissa.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur l'alpha, attendant avec appréhension sa réaction.

─ Le … commença-t-il sans réussir à prononcer le mot.

Aussitôt, l'amie et médecin de Melissa comprit son impair.

─ Oh, je suis désolée. Je pensais... J'ai supposé … Ô mon dieu, je suis sincèrement désolée.

─ Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Au moins, tout est dit maintenant.

Jenna les salua puis les laissa en famille. Ils prirent la direction du parking et c'est là que la colère de Scott explosa.

─ Un bébé ? éructa-t-il. Ça non plus vous n'avez pas cru bon de m'en faire part ? Je crois que je vais être malade.

* * *

Voilà Scott sait tout. J'espère que ça vous a plu. La review ne mord pas et moi non plus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud. Au menu, confrontation et révélations (oui encore !) avec en prime un saut dans le temps.**

**Quelques petits spoilers de la saison 3 et 4.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une fois arrivés, Scott se réfugia dans sa chambre, suivi de près par Stiles. De son côté, Melissa voulut ranger le désordre, conséquence de la bagarre entre son fils et son compagnon mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par Isaac.

─ N'y pense même pas. Tu te reposes, je m'en occupe.

─ Mais...

Le regard qu'il lui lança la dissuada d'objecter alors elle s'assit sur le canapé. Elle était las. Plus la journée avancée et plus la situation semblait empirer.

─ Je vais vous laisser, indiqua le shérif. Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas.

─ Merci. Et désolé pour tout.

A l'étage, Stiles était dans l'attente. Scott n'avait pas décroché un mot et le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire pour l'aider.

─ Tu le savais, finit par dire l'alpha. Et tu ne m'as rien dit.

─ Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir. Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire. Et puis je le sais seulement depuis hier.

─ Je sais. Je suis désolé. Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis juste sous le choc. Tout le monde le savait sauf moi.

Il s'assit sur son lit, complètement désabusé.

─ Ma mère et Isaac. Isaac et ma mère. Un bébé. Dis-moi que c'est juste un rêve, que je vais me réveiller.

─ Un cauchemar plutôt qu'un rêve non ?

─ Ça n'aide pas Stiles.

─ Désolé.

─ Comment j'ai pu passer à coté de ça ? Comment...

─ Tu ne t'en es jamais douté ? Je ne sais pas un changement dans l'atmosphère ou...

Scott se leva d'un bond.

─ Tu crois que si j'avais, ne serait-ce que soupçonné quelque chose, je serais dans cet état. Et puis de quel changement tu parles ?

─ Ne m'agresse pas ok ? Après je ne suis pas un loup mais tu sens, littéralement, la peur ou la colère alors pourquoi pas le plaisir ou la luxure ? Quand tu étais avec ta mère et qu'Isaac était présent, il devait bien y a voir une poussée d'hormones non ?

L'alpha grimaça. Stiles avait raison. Il était capable d'identifier des dizaines de sentiments différents avec son nez mais il était passé à côté de ça. Il se rassit lentement.

─ Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant que tu sais ?

─ J'en sais rien. Je suis pas sûr de supporter de les voir ensembles pour le moment. Tu m'accueilles cette nuit ?

─ Evidemment. Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir fuir indéfiniment.

Ça Scott le savait mais pour le moment il n'était pas capable de faire autre chose. Il attrapa son sac et descendit les escaliers prêt à partir.

Au craquement du bois, Melissa tourna la tête et découvrit son fils sur le départ. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Stiles se sentant de trop s'éclipsa pour attendre son ami à l'extérieur.

─ Je vais dormir chez Stiles, expliqua le loup avant que sa mère ait pu dire quoique ce soit.

─ Est-ce qu'on peut en parler au moins ?

─ De quoi ? Du fait que vous m'ayez menti pendant trois ans ? Que ma mère a cru bon d'entamer une relation avec un jeunot qui a la moitié de son âge? Ou que le mec qu'elle se tape était soit disant mon ami ? Ou mieux que je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? Alors tu veux commencer par quoi ? Dis-moi !

L'éclat de voix avait alerté Isaac qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté. Aussitôt, il les rejoignit.

─ Manquait plus que lui, souffla l'alpha exaspéré. Tu peux éviter de t'immiscer entre ma mère et moi ? L'avoir dans ton lit ne te suffit pas ?

Isaac choisit de ne pas relever la réflexion acerbe mais lui répondit tout de même.

─ Cette conversation me concerne également. Alors fais avec !

Scott s'avança l'air menaçant. Melissa décida d'intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère.

─ Ça suffit tous les deux. Scott, la place d'Isaac est à mes côtés . Que tu le veuilles ou non. On est ensemble, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Ensuite, il est vrai qu'on a commis une erreur en te cachant notre relation et ma grossesse. Je le reconnais et je m'en excuse.

Le silence s'installa entre les trois protagonistes. Puis Scott creva l'abcès.

─ C'est tout ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu t'excuses _seulement _pour ça ? Pas pour t'être envoyé en l'air avec celui qui prétendait être mon ami ?

─ Non Scott. Je ne m'excuserai pas pour ça. Je ne suis pas désolée d'être tombée amoureuse.

La voix de Melissa se mit à trembler.

─ Je ne pensais pas ressentir ça à nouveau, j'ai été prise par surprise mais c'est arrivé.

─ C'est arrivé ? C'est ça ton explication ? C'est arrivé comme par magie ? Il a trébuché sur tes lèvres et là, vous avez réalisé que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre ?

─ Tu ne sais rien de notre histoire, s'injuria Isaac.

─ Mais c'est arrivé, conclut Scott amer.

La tension était palpable entre les deux loups. Il ne fallait pas grand chose pour que la situation bascule, chacun en était pleinement conscient.

─ Je crois que tout a été dit pour aujourd'hui, annonça Scott. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Il sortit sans laisser le temps à sa mère de dire quelque chose. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encaisser plus pour l'instant. Il passa devant Stiles en silence et s'assit dans la Jeep de son ami. Ce dernier se mit au volant puis mit le contact.

─ Alors ? s'enquit-il avant de prendre la direction de chez-lui.

─ C'est juste arrivé, résuma Scott. T'y crois toi ? C'est arrivé comme ça.

Stiles préféra se taire, sachant pertinemment que ce qu'il allait dire déplairait à son ami. Néanmoins, celui-ci n'accepta pas son silence comme une réponse.

─ Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Tu es de leur côté c'est ça ?

─ Je ne suis du côté de personne, rectifia Stiles. C'est juste que...parfois...certaines choses arrivent sans que tu ne puisses les contrôler. C'est comme ça.

─ Donc tu prends leur défense, constata Scott désappointé de ne pas être soutenu par son meilleur ami..

─ Je t'explique seulement comment je vois les choses. J'ai partagé ma première nuit avec Malia dans la cave d'Eichen House alors que le Nogitsune se servait de moi comme d'un pantin. C'est arrivé sans qu'on ne force les choses. A l'époque du Benefactor, Jordan a sauvé la vie de Lydia et ils se sont embrassés : c'est juste arrivé, comme ça. Tu t'es remis avec Kira juste comme ça, sans que tu ne le cherches. Y a plein de choses qui...

─ Ok, coupa Scott. Je crois que j'ai compris. Mais Isaac et ma mère, ce n'est pas pareil. Ça n'a pas pu arriver _juste _comme ça.

Stiles ne savait plus quoi dire pour soulager la douleur de la trahison. Il se gara et descendit de sa jeep. Scott fit de même mais ne se dirigea pas vers le perron des Stilinski.

─ J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, expliqua-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

─ Ne fais pas de bêtise, souffla son ami espérant avoir été entendu.

… … …

Scott s'était réfugié dans les gradins du stade de son ancien lycée. En regardant le pelouse verdoyante, les acclamations lors des matchs de lacrosse lui revinrent. C'était le bon temps. A l'époque c'est vrai, il avait vécu de nombreuses mésaventures. Mais dans tous ces moments difficiles, il avait eu ses amis pour l'épauler. Ces différentes épreuves les avaient rapprochés, les avaient soudés. Pourtant un membre de sa meute venait de le trahir. Isaac lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos aidé de sa mère.

En y repensant, il avait du mal à se dire que cette situation était bien réelle, que sa mère et Isaac étaient ensembles. Mais c'était le cas. Il n'y avait aucun doute quand il voyait sa mère regarder son bêta ou quand ce dernier la tenait par la taille. Et par dessus le marché, il allait devenir grand frère. Il avait envie de crier, de hurler au monde toute son amertume et sa rage mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait comme un poids qui lui comprimait la cage thoracique.

Il réalisa que la nuit était en train de tomber quand les spots du terrain de sport s'allumèrent. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là toutefois il n'avait pas envie de rejoindre Stiles. Pas pour le moment. Bientôt son téléphone vibra et il hésita à regarder l'expéditeur du message.

Isaac.

A la vue du prénom du loup, il résista à peine à l'envie de balancer son téléphone. Prenant sur lui, il le lut.

**J'aimerais qu'on parle en tête à tête. On peut se voir ?**

De quoi pouvait bien vouloir parler le loup ? Y avait-il encore quelque chose qu'il ignorait ?

**Stade du lycée.**

Trois petits mots secs comme simple réponse. Une réponse qu'il voulait délibérément froide. Il aurait pu choisir de l'ignorer mais il avait trop de questions sans réponses. Réponses qu'Isaac pouvait lui fournir.

Le loup arriva moins de dix minutes après la réception du message. Sans s'encombrer des formules politesses, Scott l'accueillit.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

─ Mettre certaines choses à plat avec toi.

─ Et _maman _est au courant ? demanda l'alpha sarcastique. Tu as son autorisation ?

─ Oui Melissa est au courant. Elle a essayé de m'en dissuader.

Isaac hésita un instant avant finalement de se lancer.

─ On aurait dû te parler quand les choses sont devenues sérieuses. Tu aurais dû être le premier au courant et non le dernier. Je suis désolé.

─ Tu es désolé, répéta Scott incrédule. Merci. Non vraiment ça me touche.

Puis il ajouta avec virulence :

─ J'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses. Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment une telle chose a pu arriver ! Comment toi Isaac, mon prétendu ami a pu trouver bonne l'idée de te taper ma mère ?

─ On a rien cherché. C'est juste arrivé, tenta de se justifier Isaac.

─ Arrête ! Arrête avec le ''c'est_ juste _arrivé_'' _! Je suis sûr que tu as refusé de partir avec Stiles et moi parce que t'avais déjà dans l'idée de te rapprocher de ma mère.

─ Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Tu me connais Scott...

─ Je croyais te connaître mais apparemment je me trompais.

─ Si je suis resté à Beacon Hills cet été-là, c'est pour profiter de la ville sans invasion de nos ennemis. J'ai toujours habité ici et j'avais envie de savourer le calme retrouvé avant de déménager.

─ Tu t'es dit que tu pouvais t'offrir un petit extra c'est ça ? T'as vu ma mère à la sortie de la douche et tu t'es dit qu'elle était pas si mal ? Ou bien t'étais en manque ? Dis-moi ! A quel moment tu as senti que tu pouvais avoir ta chance ? Tu l'as poussée dans ses retranchements ? Tu lui as promis quoi ?

─ Stop ! Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien.

Isaac était plutôt de nature calme et posée mais là, la limite de ce qu'il pouvait encaisser avait été atteinte.

─ Je n'ai pas abusé de ta mère comme tu as l'air de l'imaginer, s'exclama le loup. Je ne lui ai pas promis la lune et ne lui ai pas fait de grande déclaration d'amour ok !

En tout cas pas cette nuit-là. La nuit où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser avait été riche en émotions.

─ Elle a failli mourir, finit par lâcher Isaac à bout. Le jour où on s'est embrassé pour la première fois, ta mère a failli y laisser la vie.

Scott avait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Puis, réalisant ce que venait de dire son ami, il battit vivement des paupières et secoua la tête.

─ Que... ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? De quoi tu parles ?

─ Stiles et toi étiez partis depuis deux semaines quand c'est arrivé.

… … …

_Presque trois auparavant_

_L'hôpital était en effervescence. Tout le personnel médical s'activait afin de recevoir les victimes du carambolage qui venait de se produire plusieurs minutes plutôt sur la voie à grande vitesse. Le nombre de victimes à déplorer n'avait pas encore été communiqué mais il fallait se préparer et réquisitionner le maximum de lits possible._

_Isaac qui n'était bénévole que depuis quelques jours les regardait s'affairer et les aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait fait cette démarche dans le but de se sentir utile. Habituellement, il poussait le chariot de magazines de chambre en chambre et parfois errait dans la salle d'attente des urgences. Cela pouvait paraître bizarre, mais c'était l'endroit qu'il préférait. Non pas qu'il appréciait voir les gens souffrir mais parce qu'il pouvait les soulager grâce à sa condition de loup. Aujourd'hui c'était différent. Une catastrophe venait de se produire et tout le monde était sur le qui-vive. _

─ _Arrivée de la première ambulance dans deux minutes, entendit-il. La deuxième dans quatre._

_Il vit alors Melissa et d'autres infirmiers, médecins enfiler gants et blouses, prêts à accueillir les premiers blessés. Toutefois, la jeune femme fut stoppée par sa surveillante._

─ _J'ai besoin de vous sur le terrain, expliqua-t-elle. Vous êtes la plus expérimentée et ils ont besoin de renfort là-bas._

_Isaac savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire : il devait se rendre sur les lieux, il serait nettement plus utile là-bas qu'ici. _

_Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes en coupant à travers bois pour rejoindre l'endroit de l'accident. _

_La scène qui s'offrait à lui était indescriptible. Un véritable chaos régnait. Un camion citerne était couché sur le côté, plusieurs voitures étaient en vrac sur la chaussée et il ne restait plus que des taules froissées de ce qui avait été le minibus d'une colonie de vacances. Un chapiteau avait dû être monté en quatrième vitesse pour permettre le triage et la coordination des secours._

_Devant ce spectacle, tous les sens du loup étaient exacerbés : il sentait toutes les émotions qui émanaient des personnes présentes, la tristesse, la terreur, l'angoisse, le soulagement pour certains. Mais l'effluve la plus reconnaissable était celle de la souffrance. Et puis il entendait tout, les gémissements, les cris, les pleurs, le son de la disqueuse, le bruit d'une vitre qu'on explose ou encore les ordres distillaient par le chef des pompier et Melissa. Cette dernière était arrivée quelques minutes auparavant par hélicoptère._

_Isaac se ressaisit et se précipita vers la tente. Il repéra un petit garçon à l'air effrayé avec un bras dans une attelle et un pansement sur le front. Lentement, il s'approcha en veillant à ne pas lui faire peur._

─ _Salut. Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Isaac._

─ _James, répondit le petit garçon dont les yeux étaient en train de se remplir de larmes._

─ _Enchanté James. Tu as mal ?_

_Isaac n'avait pas réellement besoin de poser la question, il ressentait cette douleur comme si c'était lui qui était blessé. Le petit garçon hocha faiblement la tête, le menton tremblant._

─ _Ça va aller mieux, James. Bientôt tu ne sentiras presque plus rien._

_En disant ces mot, il avait posé sa main sur le bras du petit garçon et avait commencé à le soulager. Ce dernier sembla apaisé et Isaac put le laisser avec un des ambulanciers qui venait de faire son apparition. Le loup voulut réitérer l'expérience toutefois il n'en eut pas l'occasion puisque une main lui agrippa le bras pour le forcer à se retourner. Melissa._

─ _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle à mi énervé, mi inquiète._

─ _Je donne un coup de main, dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturel au monde._

─ _Rentre ou retourne à l'hôpital mais tu ne peux pas rester._

_Au même moment, deux pompiers arrivèrent avec une jeune femme inconsciente et visiblement enceinte sur un brancard. L'infirmière prit ses constantes et l'examina._

─ _Il faut l'évacuer au plus vite, expliqua-t-elle avec calme tout en la perfusant. _

─ _L'hélico est sur le retour, lui indiqua-t-on._

─ _Très bien. J'ai besoin de l'échographe portable de toute urgence._

_Quelqu'un partit à sa recherche et Melissa se remit à palper le ventre de la jeune femme._

─ _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? la questionna Isaac sentant son anxiété._

─ _Je ne sens pas le bébé bouger. Ce n'est pas complètement anormal mais il faut que je sache s'il est toujours en vie._

_Isaac fit abstraction du bruit autour de lui et se concentra sur le rythme cardiaque du bébé._

─ _Il est vivant. J'entends son cœur battre._

_Ne voyant toujours pas son assistante revenir, elle ne vit qu'une option._

─ _J'ai besoin de savoir le nombre de pulsations par minute pour savoir s'il est en souffrance ou pas._

─ _140, annonça le jeune homme la minute d'après._

_Elle souffla soulagée au même moment où l'hélicoptère atterrissait. Elle fit évacuer la futur maman avant de se retourner vers Isaac._

─ _Merci._

─ _Je peux rester alors ?_

─ _Je..._

─ _S'il vous plaît Melissa. Vous avez besoin d'aide et je peux aider. Rassurer les enfants, soulager ici et là..._

─ _Très bien, le coupa-t-elle. Mais porte ça, dit-elle en lui tendant un brassard fluo. Ça évitera qu'on te prenne pour une victime. _

_Sur ces mots, elle s'éclipsa et il commença à faire le tour de la tente, se concentrant sur les enfants encore présent. Plus d'une heure et demie s'était écoulée et pourtant les blessés continuaient d'affluer. Sauf qu'à présent les journalistes étaient eux aussi sur les lieux. Isaac entendait les hélicoptères bourdonner au-dessus de sa tête et il avait un début de migraine. _

_Non loin de lui, Melissa était en train de désinfecter une coupure de la joue d'une petite fille._

─ _Elle est où ma copine ?_

─ _Je ne sais pas ma chérie. Comment s'appelle ton amie ? _

─ _Tammy. Je ne l'ai pas vue, gémit la petite fille._

─ _Je vais la chercher. Tu ne bouges pas d'accord._

_La jeune femme se releva et se dirigea vers une des monitrices de la colonie._

─ _Le nom de Tammy vous dit quelque chose ? l'interrogea-t-elle._

─ _Oui. Elle était dans le bus pourquoi ?_

─ _Vous l'avez vu depuis que les enfants ont été évacués ?_

─ _Euh … Je … Je ne sais pas, répondit la monitrice en larmes._

─ _D'accord. Combien d'enfants y'avait-il ?_

─ _Vingts enfants et cinq adultes._

─ _Merci._

_Melissa sortit en courant pour rejoindre le chef des pompiers._

─ _Al, il manque un enfant, déclara-t-elle. Une petite fille._

─ _Ce n'est pas possible. Mes gars ont sorti tout le monde de ce minibus._

─ _Je n'ai que dix-neuf enfants répertoriés._

─ _Peut-être que l'un d'entre a été évacué vers l'hôpital sans être marqué sur la liste. Vous n'avez qu'à vérifier._

_L'infirmière se retint de justesse du lui expliquer qu'une telle erreur était peu probable mais préféra se taire._

_Isaac qui avait suivi l'échange vint à sa rencontre._

─ _Je n'ai compté que dix-neuf enfants également, lui annonça-t-il. Vous pensez qu'elle est toujours dans le bus ?_

─ _Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien. _

_Une fois encore, Isaac fit appel à ses sens. Il posa les yeux sur l'épave puis élimina un à un les son qui ne l'intéressait pas. Bientôt un gémissement à peine audible lui parvint puis un sanglot étouffé. _

─ _Elle est dedans !_

─ _Quoi ? Tu es sûr ?_

─ _Certain._

_Il vit alors Melissa se débarrasser de sa parka puis courir vers la carcasse du minibus._

─ _Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, lui cria-t-il._

─ _Va chercher Al en lui expliquant que j'ai trouvé Tammy._

_Il voulut lui demander de patienter mais elle était déjà entré dans le ventre de la bête de métal. Il l'entendit appeler la petite tout en poussant quelques jurons. Alors il courut vers le centre de coordination des pompiers. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir le chef car il entendit les combattants du feu s'affoler._

─ _La citerne fuit._

─ _Couper cette disqueuse ! La moindre étincelle et tout explose._

─ _Il faut évacuer !_

_C'est alors que le loup réalisa. La citerne était encastrée dans le minibus, là où à l'instant même, Melissa venait de s'engouffrer. Et tout risquait de partir en fumée dans les minutes à venir. Il se mit à courir à toute vitesse en sens inverse. Il aperçut une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans sortir de l'épave une peluche dans les bras. Melissa était elle aussi en train de s'extraire de là._

─ _Tout le monde recule, entendit-il au loin._

_Son nez capta au même moment l'odeur distinctive de l'essence prenant feu. Il se remit à courir vers le bus en criant._

─ _Melissa !_

_Il la tira sans ménagement des débris, attrapa la petite fille au passage et s'éloigna du brasier le plus rapidement qu'il put. Puis il se jeta au sol au moment de l'explosion, son corps protégeant Tammy tant bien que mal._

_Après tout s'était passé très vite. Les pompiers tentaient de contrôler le feu avant qu'il n'atteigne la dernière voiture où un couple était encore bloqué. Les policiers essayaient de disperser la foule de curieux et les secours calmaient tant bien que mal les gens. Isaac, Melissa et Tammy avaient été transportés sous la tente pour être examiner. Grâce au loup, la petite fille n'avait rien d'autre qu'un poignet foulé._

_Lui avait les oreilles qui sifflaient mais le reste de ses contusions avaient déjà guéri. De son côté, la jeune femme avait seulement quelques égratignures. Elle refusa d'être auscultée, voulant se remettre directement au travail. Toutefois on lui ordonna de rentrer. Elle avait bien évidemment protesté puis avait cédé Sa maison étant sur le chemin de l'hôpital, ce fut une ambulance qui déposa Isaac et Melissa._

* * *

**Voilà. Suite de ce flashback et plus dans le prochain chapitre. Un petit indice: le rating risque de changer. Je dis ça, je dis rien hein :)**

**La review ne mord pas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La suite du flashback. J'espère que l'évolution des choses va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Lorsqu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte, seul un grand silence les accueillit. Rien à voir avec l'atmosphère apocalyptique qu'ils venaient de quitter._

_Isaac alluma la lumière puis se tourna vers Melissa qui quittait non sans mal sa veste. Elle était couverte de poussière de la tête au pied, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et avait plusieurs plaies. C'était surtout le bras droit qui avait pris lorsqu'il l'avait jetée au sol. Et comme elle ne portait que sa blouse de service, elle avait tout le membre supérieur éraflée ainsi que la joue. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à la mère de Scott mais dans le feu de l'action, il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu._

─ _Vous allez bien ? lui demanda-t-il._

_En l'observant attentivement, il avait remarqué des larmes se frayant un chemin à travers la poussière de son visage._

─ _Oui. Je vais aller me débarbouiller avant de désinfecter tout ça et me coucher. Tu devrais en faire de même._

_Les mains tremblantes, elle jeta sa parka sur le canapé et monta prendre sa douche. Isaac la suivit de près et gagna la salle de bain qu'il partageait avec Scott. Il posa les mains de part et d'autre du lavabo pour prendre appui. Il avait beau être un loup, cette soirée – nuit – l'avait éreintée. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour se reprendre et respirer. Puis il releva la tête et se découvrit dans le miroir. Il avait une sale tronche. L'eau se mit à couler dans la pièce d'à côté et il décida de faire pareil. _

_Il se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude. Aussitôt, il sentit ses muscles se délasser et il s'en trouva apaisé. Il ferma les yeux afin de se prélasser mais les images de l'accident lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait l'impression de revivre l'explosion. Il inspira pour effacer ces images de son esprit, sans grand succès. _

_Il sortit de la douche et enfila son pantalon de pyjama et un T-shirt. Puis se sentant soudain inutile, il se mit à faire les cents pas. Le cerveau en ébullition, il descendit à la cuisine et prit un verre d'eau. A l'étage, il entendit Melissa sortir de sa douche. Il se demandait comment elle allait, si elle aussi elle repensait à l'accident. Question idiote. Elle avait failli y rester, il s'en était fallu de peu. Alors, il lui prépara un thé et monta. _

_La porte de la chambre de Melissa était entre-ouverte. Il jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement et la découvrit se contorsionnant pour désinfecter une plaie sur son omoplate. Il frappa puis entra._

─ _Je vous ai fait un thé, annonça-t-il alors qu'elle lui faisait face._

─ _C'est gentil. Merci._

_Il posa la tasse sur une table de nuit alors qu'elle reprenait son numéro de contorsionniste._

─ _Vous avez besoin d'aide ?_

─ _Je..._

_Elle hésita une seconde avant de se déclarer vaincue. Elle lui tendit le coton et l'antiseptique avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Lui-même s'assit à ses côtés. Elle fit glisser sa bretelle de débardeur et il appliqua la solution. Il l'entendit retenir un gémissement de douleur et s'excusa. Il remit ensuite sa bretelle en place._

─ _Vous avez désinfecté le reste ?_

─ _Non mais je peux le faire._

_Sans un mot, il imbiba un autre coton et nettoya son coude et son avant-bras. _

─ _Votre joue est touchée aussi je crois._

_Pour autant, elle ne se retourna pas. Il savait qu'elle pleurait car même si elle le faisait silencieusement, sa respiration avait changé de rythme. Il posa une main sur son épaule et l'obligea à lui faire face. Sans faire de réflexion, il passa un morceau d'ouate sur sa joue._

─ _Je ne t'ai même pas remercié, balbutia Melissa. Alors, merci de m'avoir sortie de là à temps. Sans toi, j'aurais pu..._

_Elle se tut, refoulant un sanglot. Isaac sentit son cœur se serrer devant la détresse de la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation et ne savait pas quelle conduite adopter. Silencieusement il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il récupéra de quoi confectionner un pansement pour la coupure dans le dos de Melissa._

_Lentement elle se retourna comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête. Il fit de nouveau glisser la bretelle de son pyjama et posa le morceau de gaze qu'il maintint avec du sparadrap._

─ _Tammy a retrouvé les bras de sa maman grâce à toi, dit Isaac dans l'espoir de la réconforter. Et ça, ce n'est pas rien. _

_Elle laissa échapper un petit rire avant de lui faire face. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Larme que le loup vint intercepter à l'aide de son pouce._

─ _Tu as... Vous avez, se reprit-il aussitôt conscient qu'il la tutoyait pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?_

─ _''Tu'' me va très bien. _

_Réalisant soudain le double sens de sa phrase, elle rougit, confuse. Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas mal interprété ce qu'elle venait de __dire. Mais le visage de loup était impassible, Isaac avait toujours été très fort pour dissimuler ses émotions. Elle ne lui posa aucune question sachant très bien qu'il n'aimait pas s'étendre sur ses sentiments et se contenta de poser sa main sur la sienne. Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait qu'elle était là pour lui s'il en ressentait le besoin._

_Isaac retint tout juste un sursaut de surprise à ce contact. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de marque d'affection. Il regarda leur main puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Melissa.. _

─ _On devrait dormir, déclara le loup, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé._

_La jeune femme hocha la tête pourtant elle ne fit pas mine de se dégager. Lui non plus ne bougea pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit le regard de l'infirmière se remplir à nouveau de larmes. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de les chasser. A la place, elles commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle voulut dégager sa main pour les essuyer mais Isaac l'en empêcha en resserrant sa prise. Il se mit à caresser le creux de son poignet du pouce et effaça les quelques larmes de l'autre main._

─ _Je suis désolée. C'est le contre-coup et la fat..._

─ _Ce n'est rien. Si tu as envie de pleurer ne t'en prive pas. Ça fait du bien de pleurer._

_Il ne savait que trop bien de quoi il parlait. Les blessures provoquées par les coups de son père lui avaient plus d'une fois tiré les larmes mais il avait appris à les contenir en présence de son paternel. Et les larmes refoulées étaient bien plus douloureuses que les coups de ceinture qu'il avait reçu._

_A ces mots, les nerfs de Melissa cédèrent et Isaac fut heureux d'être là pour lui prêter son épaule. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la sentit trembler contre lui et il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'apaiser. Les boucles de la jeune femme lui chatouillaient le nez et l'odeur fruitée de son shampoing le mettait, bien malgré lui dans tous ses états. Ses sens étaient en émoi et il n'arrivait plus à penser de façon lucide. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, le temps nécessaire pour que Melissa retrouve un semblant de calme. Elle finit par se reculer, sans pour autant que les mains du loup quittent le creux de son dos et elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Isaac. _

_La seconde d'après leurs lèvres se rencontraient. Lequel avait pris l'initiative de ce contact ? C'était un mystère. Mais ils étaient en train de s'embrasser avidement, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ce fut seulement lorsque leur bouffée d'oxygène eut expirée qu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Un regard leur suffit. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils étaient sur le point de commettre une erreur mais peu leur importait. _

_Isaac retira son T-shirt avant de s'emparer de nouveau de la bouche de l'infirmière. Celle-ci s'accrocha à lui de peur qu'il ne fasse marche arrière. Mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire. Il fit glisser une bretelle du débardeur de la jeune femme et vint poser ses lèvres dans le creux de sa clavicule. Puis il la débarrassa de son haut de pyjama. Puis se fut au tour de leur pantalon de disparaître. Ils basculèrent sur le lit, pressés par la fougue. Chacun entreprit d'explorer le corps de l'autre à coup de caresses et de baisers. Ils ne pensaient plus de manière cohérente depuis un moment déjà. Une seule chose importait : assouvir le désir qui les tenaillait. Bientôt ils ne firent plus qu'un. Jusqu'à ce que la passion les emporte._

… … …

Isaac regardait attentivement Scott dont le sang avait reflué de son visage à présent totalement indéchiffrable. Il venait de lui racontait – en lui épargnant les détails – la nuit où sa relation avec Melissa avait basculé. Il avait rarement repensé à l'accident et pourtant, il se souvenait de tout comme si c'était hier. Les sons, les odeurs. Tout était tellement clairement imprimé dans son esprit qu'il se surprenait lui-même.

─ Donc tu as sauvé ma mère et pour te remercier, elle s'est jetée à ton cou, résuma Scott, brisant ainsi le silence

Cette réflexion énerva Isaac. Ne voulant pas envenimer la situation, il prit sur lui.

─ Tu sais très bien que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

Scott refusa d'admettre qu'il avait tort mais ne renchérit pas pour autant.

─ Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet accident ? Pourquoi ma mère ne m'en a pas parlé ? Ou toi ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir mais tu n'en as rien fait. Pourquoi ?

─ Ta mère a refusé que je t'appelle. Elle ne voulait pas interrompre ''un repos bien mérité'', pas après l'année que tu avais vécu à combattre Kate, le Benefactor et Peter. Alors elle m'a fait promettre de garder le secret.

─ Sinon quoi ? Elle te faisait du chantage au sexe ? Tu me prévenais et elle t'interdisait son lit c'est ça ?

─ Si ça t'arrange de croire ça plutôt que de voir la vérité en face... Grand bien t'en face.

Isaac tourna les talons sur ces mots. Il en avait marre de se justifier. Etait-ce un crime qu'il soit tombé amoureux de Melissa ? Si c'était le cas, il plaidait coupable. Mais il en avait fini de s'expliquer. Soit Scott l'acceptait, soit...Et bien soit il allait se faire foutre.

… … …

Lorsqu'Isaac passa le seuil de la porte des McCall, il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir Melissa étendue sur le canapé à feuilleter un magazine.

─ Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en l'apercevant.

─ Bien, répondit-il en la rejoignant. On n'en est pas venu aux mains si tu veux tout savoir. On a juste discuté.

Puis il se pencha vers elle pour lui voler un baiser. Un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, elle s'écarta un peu pour mieux l'observer.

─ Que lui as-tu dit ?

Isaac pinça imperceptiblement des lèvres en repensant à la promesse qu'il avait rompu. Cela n'échappa à l'oeil de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mot pour savoir de quoi il en ressortait.

─ Il sait, déclara-t-elle.

─ J'ai été obligé de lui dire.

─ Tu as bien fait. Mais maintenant mon fils doit me prendre pur une menteuse pathologique.

─ Il te pardonnera.

Il la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter avant de l'embrasser avec langueur.

─ Tu sais, je n'avais pas repenser à cette nuit-là depuis très longtemps. Et pourtant, tous les détails sont gravés dans ma mémoire comme si c'était hier.

─ Vraiment ? Et tu te souviens aussi du lendemain ? Ou de la semaine qui a suivi ? lui demanda-t-elle amusée.

Il grimaça. Les jours qui avaient suivi leur première nuit n'était pas sa plus grande réussite.

… … …

_Lendemain de l'accident_

_Lorsque Melissa se réveilla, elle chercha d'instinct l'autre occupant de son lit. Ne trouvant qu'une place vide, elle se retourna. Avait-elle rêvé ? Elle s'étira pour dégourdir ses membres ankylosés. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était entièrement nue sous les draps. Ainsi donc elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle avait vraiment passé la nuit dans les bras d'Isaac, à subir ses caresses et ses baisers. Non. Pas à subir. Elle avait été consentante et elle avait même participé activement à leur folle étreinte. La nuit avait été forte en émotions et elle avait cédé à une impulsion. Elle s'était laissée aller, elle avait perdu le contrôle comme jamais auparavant. Elle tâtonna dans le noir cherchant son pyjama. Sa main agrippa un morceau de tissu qu'elle enfila avant de se lever. Elle réalisa trop tard que c'était le T-shirt d'Isaac. Le vêtement lui saillait parfaitement, la couvrant jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle s'engagea dans les escaliers avec appréhension. Le loup était-il là ? Elle ne put que constater son absence. Elle souffla soulagée mais une pointe de déception lui serra le cœur. _

_Isaac était bien décidé à éviter la jeune femme. Il savait qu'à partir du moment où elle l'aurait en face de lui, elle engagerait une discussion qu'il n'était pas prêt à avoir. Qu'il ne voulait pas avoir. Sachant que l'infirmière ne travaillait pas dans les trois jours à venir, il passa le plus clair de son temps à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il quittait l'établissement, il se réfugiait chez Derek qui était parti rejoindre sa sœur. Puis il regagnait la chambre qu'il occupait chez Melissa une fois celle-ci endormie._

_Il réussit à ne pas la croiser pendant quatre jours. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle échange son service de nuit contre un service de jour. Il était arrivé à vingt et une heure, soit une heure après la prise théorique de service de l'infirmière. Toutefois, la maison était éclairée. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il constata inquiet que la voiture du shérif était garée dans l'allée. Il pénétra dans la demeure avec anxiété. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à l'infirmière ? Il découvrit Melissa et le shérif assis sur le canapé en train de discuter. Ils avaient dû l'entendre entrer puisqu'ils se tournèrent vers lui. _

─ _Je ne vais pas vous déranger. Je monte._

_Faisant mine de se diriger vers les escaliers, il vit le shérif se lever._

─ _Je vais y aller, dit ce dernier._

_Il se pencha pour embrasser la jeune femme sur la joue puis s'éclipsa. Isaac monta sur la première marche qui grinça sous son poids. _

─ _J'aimerais qu'on parle, annonça Melissa en se levant à son tour._

_Le loup se retourna lentement, sa main se resserrant sur la rambarde. Puis il redescendit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il mit de l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire et sortit deux tasses ainsi que deux sachets de thé. Il était appuyé sur le plan de travail, dos à la porte pourtant il était pleinement conscience de la présence de la jeune femme dans l'embrasure. _

─ _Isaac, commença-t-elle hésitante. Ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre nuit..._

─ _Ne fais pas ça, la coupa-t-il en lui faisant face. Ne le dis pas._

─ _Il le faut. C'était une erreur. On s'est laissé emporter. Ça ne doit jamais se reproduire._

─ _Je ne regrette rien, déclara le loup. Je sais que c'était une erreur. Je l'ai su dès l'instant où on s'est embrassé. Et toi aussi. Pourtant, nous n'avons, ni l'un ni l'autre fait marche arrière._

_La bouilloire l'interrompit. Il fit le service et tendit sa tasse à Melissa. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et leur regard s'accrochèrent. Tentant de reprendre contenance, elle se mit à touiller activement sa boisson. Mais l'oreille attentive du loup avait perçu l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque._

─ _Depuis quand tu bois du thé ? demanda-t-elle intriguée._

_Il n'aimait pas le thé. Elle en était quasiment certaine. Cela faisait plus d'un an et demi qu'il vivait sous son toit et c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait avec une tasse d'eau chaude à la main._

─ _J'ai besoin de m'occuper les mains._

_Les yeux d'Isaac s'étaient posés avec insistance sur les lèvres de Melissa. Cette dernière s'empourpra._

─ _Je ne regrette pas, répéta le loup. _

─ _Pourquoi être parti comme un voleur ? Pourquoi m'avoir évitée toute la semaine ?_

─ _Pour ne pas avoir cette discussion, expliqua-t-il. Je savais ce que tu allais dire et je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre. J'ai apprécié la nuit qu'on a passé._

_Ses joues avaient légèrement rosi à cette confession et il avait baissé les yeux._

─ _Je suis rentré chaque soir parce que je savais que tu serais dans la chambre adjacente. Ça m'a manqué de ne pas te voir. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point._

─ _Isaac, l'implora-t-elle._

─ _Tu m'as manquée._

_Il posa sa tasse sur la table._

─ _Tu n'as pas dit que tu regrettais, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle._

─ _C'était une erreur, murmura-t-elle. _

─ _Tu regrettes ?_

_Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir pourtant, elle tenta sa chance._

─ _Oui._

_C'était juste un souffle. Un murmure. Presque inaudible. Toutefois l'ouïe fine du lycanthrope capta le son. Mais pas seulement. Le cœur de la jeune femme la trahit. Il fit un pas de plus en sa direction._

─ _Vraiment ?_

_Sachant qu'elle n'en sortirait pas vainqueur, elle choisit une nouvelle approche._

─ _Tu as dix-huit ans._

─ _Oui. Ce qui veut dire que je peux disposer de mon corps comme je l'entends, répondit-t-il pince-sans rire._

─ _J'en ai trente-sept._

─ _Je sais._

_Cette discussion ne menait absolument à rien. Ils tournaient en rond._

─ _Toi et moi, ce n'est pas possible, expliqua Melissa. Ça ne mènera à rien._

─ _Ça n'a mené à rien l'autre nuit ?_

_Une fois de plus, elle s'empourpra. Plus violemment que la première fois. L'image de leurs ébats la mettait dans l'embarras._

─ _On pourrait profiter du moment présent, ajouta Isaac. Se faire du bien mutuellement sans penser à un futur. Le temps d'un été..._

─ _Tu parles sérieusement ?_

─ _Oui. Personne n'a besoin de savoir ce qui se passe entre ses murs si c'est ce qui t'inquiète._

_Le silence s'installa et Isaac se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop loin. Ses mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de les retenir._

─ _Et Scott ?_

─ _il revient seulement deux jours avant de déménager. Il n'a pas besoin d'être au courant. Sauf si tu veux lui dire._

─ _Non._

_Plein d'espoir, le loup la dévisagea._

─ _Tu es partante ?_

─ _Le temps de l'été..._

_Et il fondit sur ses lèvres._

… … …

Le couple était lové sur le canapé. Il la tenait dans ses bras en lui caressant le bras.

─ Les mots que tu as prononcé pour me convaincre ne m'ont jamais quittée.

─ Je ne pensais pas être capable d'une telle audace.

─ Vraiment ? J'ai toujours cru que tu avais préparé ton discours.

Il rigola et elle l'accompagna.

─ Tu n'étais pas censée être à la maison ce soir-là. J'ai dû improviser. Mais je savais ce que je voulais.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, ses lèvres effleurant son coup.

─ Toi, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

… … …

Scott venait de regagner la chambre de Stiles. Ce dernier était assis sur son lit à pianoter sur son ordinateur. Voyant l'air renfrogné de son ami, il ferma la page qu'il était en train de consulter.

─ Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait un truc que tu regretteras demain, le supplia-t-il.

─ Je n'ai rien fait. Et pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué. _Il _m'a rejoint pour parler.

─ Alors ?

─ Quoi ?

─ Bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Stiles, trépignant d'impatience.

Scott lui raconta brièvement son entrevue avec son bêta sans rien omettre. Il voulait l'avis de son ami.

─ Il a sauvé ta mère, constata l'humain impressionné. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ait succombé !

Le loup grimaça face à cette remarque.

─ Je ne veux plus en parler. J'ai sommeil.

─ Ok. Demain on part après déjeuner ?

─ Comme tu veux. Je prends le train à dix heures.

Stiles qui était en train de défaire sa couette se retourna vivement vers son meilleur ami.

─ Tu peux répéter ?

─ Tu as très bien compris. Je ne ferais pas le voyage avec vous.

─ Ton attitude est puérile. Une heure et demie dans la même voiture ne va pas te tuer.

Scott fit la sourde oreille et s'allongea dans le lit.

─ Tu passeras dire au revoir à ta mère au moins ?

Une nouvelle fois, seul le silence se fit entendre. Stiles savait très bien ce que ça signifiait. Scott partirait comme un voleur.

… … …

Il était quatorze heures quand Stiles vint frapper chez les McCall. Ce fut Melissa qui lui ouvrit. Le sourire qui illuminait son visage disparut en un instant.

─ Scott n'est pas avec toi.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

─ Il a pris un train ce matin, expliqua-t-il au moment où Isaac faisait son apparition.

─ Il en est arrivé à ce point ? s'exclama-il en se positionnant aux côtés de Melissa.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

─ J'avais espéré qu'il vienne te dire ''au revoir'' mais...

─ Tu n'y es pour rien, lui dit la mère de son meilleur ami. C'est ma faute.

A ces mots, Isaac enserra la taille de la jeune femme et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Melissa le regarda tendrement et il ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Soudain Stiles se sentit mal à l'aise. Non pas parce que c'était la mère de Scott et un de ses amis mais parce qu'il se sentait de trop.

─ Hum, hum. Je ne veux pas vous interrompre les tourtereaux mais on doit y aller.

Cette intervention rappela aux deux amoureux qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et Melissa rougit comme une adolescente prise en faute.

* * *

**Et voilà vous savez tout. Ou presque. Il y aura un autre flashback dans le prochain chapitre. **

**Je ne sais pas si je pourrai publier mardi prochain mais rassurez-vous, au pire, il sera en ligne mercredi. **

**PS: la review ne mord pas et moi non plus.**


	6. Chapter 6

**On est mercredi, je sais... Mais j'avais prévenu. Une nouvelle fois ce chapitre est constitué principalement par un flashback. J'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le mois d'avril s'acheva. Puis la fin de l'année universitaire arriva. La situation entre Scott, Isaac et Mélissa n'avait pas évolué. L'Alpha n'avait pas repris contact avec sa mère et n'avait pas adressé un mot à son bêta sur ce sujet qui était devenu tabou. Pourtant ce n'étaient pas les occasions qui avaient manqué. Les deux loups avaient continué de se côtoyer bien malgré eux. Stiles avait mis les choses au point dès leur retour à la fac: il ne voulait pas choisir entre ses amis alors soit ils faisaient en sorte que les choses se passent bien soit il les laissait chacun de leur côté. Isaac n'était pas contre puisqu'en soit il n'avait rien contre Scott. Tout reposait sur les épaules de ce dernier.

Scott avait tout d'abord eu envie d'étriper son meilleur ami. Mais il avait fini par céder ,à une condition: il ne parlerait pas à Isaac plus que nécessaire. Au début, Stiles avait mené la conversation seul, s'adressant tour à tour à ses deux amis. Puis la situation s'était améliorée. Scott avait fait des efforts pour masquer son ressentiment pour Isaac. Petit à petit, la communication s'était faite plus fluide, moins tendue. Du moment que le nom de Mélissa ne venait pas se perdre dans la conversation, tout allait bien. Alors, chacun faisait attention et avait banni certains mots de leur vocabulaire. Évidemment, leur amitié n'était plus ce qu'elle était avant la révélation. Mais Stiles se disait que c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Isaac avait fait des allers-retours à Beacon Hills tous les week-ends pour être au près de sa compagne. Même si le voir remontait le morale de la jeune femme, le loup devinait la tristesse cachée derrière son sourire. Elle souffrait de l'absence et du silence de son fils mais Isaac ne pouvait pas en faire la réflexion à Scott. Toutefois ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Les vacances d'été débutaient juste et Stiles trépignait d'impatience bloqué dans les embouteillages.

─ Arrête Stiles, le supplia son passager. On a encore une heure de route, tu vas me rendre dingue.

─ Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as pas envie d'être déjà avec Mélissa ? Ça fait une demie heure qu'on fait du sur-place !

─ Tu exagères. Ça fait tout au plus cinq minutes.

─ Oui et bien... Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt, souffla le jeune homme en redémarrant.

Seul Isaac était du voyage. Scott avait décidé de rejoindre Kira avant de l'emmener dans un road trip autour des USA. Il ne l'avait même annoncé à sa mère. Stiles lui avait demandé s'il rentrerait chez lui avant la rentrée et son meilleur ami avait répondu par un silence.

La Jeep franchit le panneau annonçant l'entrée de la ville. Le jeune humain se tourna vers Isaac.

─ Tu lui as dit ?

─ Non pas encore. Elle va être tellement déçue. Ça va faire trois mois que Scott ne lui parle pas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va pouvoir encore le supporter.

─ Heureusement qu'elle t'a.

Stiles vit une lueur de surprise passer dans le regard du loup avant de se transformer en culpabilité.

─ Je suis sincère, renchérit-il. J'ai vu comment tu te comportes envers Melissa, comment tu parles d'elle. Tu es fou amoureux d'elle et il n'y a aucun doute que c'est réciproque. Sans toi, elle ne tiendrais pas aussi bien le coup.

─ Sans moi, Scott lui adresserait toujours la parole, déclara Isaac en baissant la tête.

─ Pas faux. Mais la réalité est là. Tu regrettes ?

─ Non, s'empressa de rectifier le loup. J'aurais juste aimé que ça se passe différemment.

─ Moi aussi.

Stiles se gara devant la maison des McCall pour y déposer son ami. Il décida de ne pas descendre, jugeant préférable de laisser les amoureux se retrouver.

Isaac inspira profondément avant de passer le seuil de la maison.

─ Hello. Y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

─ Salut toi, lui répondit une voix sensuelle.

Melissa se trouvait debout au milieu de l'escalier. Apparemment, elle l'avait entendu arriver. Il lâcha son sac et elle vint se blottir dans ses bras.

─ Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

─ Toi aussi. Même si ça fait seulement une semaine, tu m'as manquée. Mais on a tout l'été devant nous maintenant.

Retrouvailles faites, Isaac monta dans la chambre et commença à ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire. Se sentant observé, il tourna la tête vers Melissa qui était appuyée nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte.

─ Il ne viendra pas n'est-ce pas ?

Isaac n'eut même pas besoin de répondre avec des mots. L'expression qui s'afficha sur son visage lui suffit à comprendre.

─ Je suis désolé, dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

─ Ce n'est rien. J'avais juste espéré...

Sa voix faiblit mais elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires.

─ Tant pis. Je ne vais pas ressasser cette histoire toute ma vie. Il a eu trois mois pour encaisser, s'il n'est pas capable de passer au-dessus de sa colère...

Il lui entoura la taille et lui embrassa le front.

─ Vois le bon côté des choses. On a la maison rien qu'à nous.

… … …

Le lendemain, au déjeuner, Melissa observait avec insistance Isaac. Ce dernier s'en était aperçu mais décida de l'ignorer. Il voulait qu'elle se confie à lui sans qu'il n'ait à la pousser. Finalement elle se lança.

─ Isaac ?

Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

─ Tu m'accompagnerais faire les boutiques ? demanda-t-elle avec anxiété. J'ai besoin de m'acheter une robe.

─ A Beacon Hills ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Tu es sûr ?

─ Certaine.

─ Si c'est que tu veux, alors je viendrai avec plaisir. J'espère juste que ça se passera différemment de la dernière fois.

… … …

_Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que Melissa et Isaac s'étaient mis ensembles. Un an que le loup avait convaincu - non sans mal – la jeune femme qu'ils avaient quelque chose à vivre._

_En cette journée, bien qu'un peu fraîche, il avait décidé d'emmener l'infirmière dans une petite ville en bord de mer. Leur relation étant toujours secrète aux yeux de leurs proches, il avait choisi ce lieu de rendez-vous suffisamment loin de Beacon Hills afin d'éviter une mauvaise rencontre._

─ _Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il fallait que je prenne mon maillot de bain, lança la jeune femme d'un ton faussement accusateur en découvrant leur destination._

─ _Je ne suis pas sûr que tu te baignes dans une eau à 18°, dit Isaac en rigolant._

─ _Je suis capable de tout._

_Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur au moment même où le véhicule s'immobilisait sur le parking. Chacun sortit de la voiture puis ils se regardèrent avec appréhension. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'affichaient en public. Ils ne savaient pas comment agir et surtout, ils craignaient le regard inquisiteur des autres. _

─ _Bord de plage ou lèche-vitrine ? proposa le loup._

─ _Plage._

_Ils se déchaussèrent puis commencèrent à marcher sur le sable côte à côte. L'océan était un peu agité et malgré la fraîcheur ambiante, d'autres promeneurs avaient eu la même idée qu'eux. Isaac et Melissa étaient un peu mal à l'aise. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se parler, ni à se regarder. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait mais ils avaient peur des conséquences s'ils montraient qu'ils formaient un couple. _

_Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence pendant de longues minutes. Seul le ressac des vagues venait briser le calme ambiant. _

_Le cœur de Melissa battait de manière frénétique. A chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, leurs doigts se frôlaient, mettant un peu plus leurs sens en émoi. Pourtant aucun n'osait faire le premier geste. Finalement Isaac s'arrêta de marcher pour faire face à l'océan. Melissa l'imita sans comprendre._

─ _J'en ai assez, grogna-t-il._

_Cette intervention aussi brève que soudaine sortit la jeune femme de sa torpeur. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se tourner vers Isaac que celui-ci s'emparait déjà de ses lèvres. Sans hésitation, elle y répondit avec vigueur. A cet instant précis, peu importait s'il y avait des spectateurs ou non, elle était à sa place dans les bras d'Isaac._

_Finalement, ils se séparèrent et le loup pinça des lèvres, visiblement gêné de s'être laissé emporté._

─ _On va manger un truc ?_

_Elle acquiesça en lui souriant et il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Ils étaient en couple et il l'assumait pleinement. Il constata avec joie qu'elle ne se dérobait pas._

_Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un bar et commandèrent de quoi se restaurer puis se mirent à discuter. Toutefois, Isaac fut vite déconcentré par la discussion d'une table non loin de la leur._

─ _Il est beau gosse, disait une jeune fille brune._

─ _Ouais. Mais franchement, c'est moyen de sortir avec sa mère. Si ça se trouve c'est un pauvre mec._

─ _Mais non, contra son amie. Tu arrives à voir la couleur de ses yeux ? S'ils sont bleus, je craque._

─ _Tu n'oserais même pas l'aborder._

─ _Tu veux parier ?_

_Elles se mirent à pouffer et Isaac souffla exaspéré._

─ _Un problème ? lui demanda Melissa._

─ _Non. _

_Il lui attrapa la main par dessus la table et la caressa du bout du pouce. Et il guetta la réaction des deux amies._

─ _Tu vois ce que je vois ? questionna la brune stupéfaite._

─ _Je crois que ce n'est pas sa mère._

─ _Eurk. Comment un mec aussi sexy peut se taper une femme de son âge ? Presque un fossile._

_Enervé, Isaac perdit le contrôle une fraction de seconde, ses griffes faisant leur apparition._

─ _Hey ! Range-ça !_

_Chose qu'il fit immédiatement._

─ _Tu m'expliques ? J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'écoutes plus depuis un moment._

─ _Désolé. Deux pétasses qui bavent sur notre dos._

_D'un signe de la tête, il désigna la table voisine._

─ _On savait qu'on ne passerait pas inaperçu. On est un couple hors normes. _

─ _Je sais. C'est juste que tu ne les entends pas. _

─ _Alors ne les écoute pas. C'est toi et moi, les autres on s'en fout. Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit quand je refusais de céder à tes avances ?_

_Si, c'étaient exactement les mots qu'il avait employé un an auparavant. Il lui embrassa le bout de doigts. _

─ _On retourne sur la plage, lui proposa-t-il. J'aimerais te dire quelque chose. Sans oreilles indiscrètes._

_D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent pour redescendre sur le sable. Ils s'assirent au bord de l'océan, leurs mains toujours enlacées. Melissa n'osait pas prendre la parole. L'annonce d'Isaac lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide et une vent de panique la secouait._

─ _Tu te souviens de la promesse qu'on s'est faite ? demanda le loup rompant ainsi le silence qui commençait à se faire pesant._

_Evidemment qu'elle se souvenait de leur accord. C'était elle qui avait posé cette condition. Elle redoutait ce qui allait suivre. Elle lâcha la main d'Isaac alors qu'un frisson la parcourait. Elle rajusta son gilet de laine et attendit._

─ _On s'est promis que si l'un de nous tombait amoureux de quelqu'un, l'autre le laisserait partir. C'était notre engagement n'est-ce pas ?_

_Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Pourtant sans le voir, elle savait qu'il l'observait. Elle sentait son regard peser sur elle. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle savait que ce moment arriverait tôt ou tard. Elle aurait préféré tard. Parce qu'au fond, elle avait beau nier, ses sentiments avaient pris le pas sur la raison. Prenant sur elle, elle chercha les mots adéquats pour se sortir de cette situation._

─ _Elle a de la chance, j'espère qu'elle le sait._

_Un début de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du loup. Ce sourire lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Elle riva les yeux sur la sable pour échapper à cette vision. A présent, elle rêvait seulement d'une chose, fuir._

─ _Donc tu te considères comme chanceuse ? C'est bon à savoir._

─ _Que … ? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre._

_Elle avait relevé la tête tellement vivement qu'elle en était presque étourdie. A moins que ce soient les paroles d'Isaac qui commençaient à faire sens dans son esprit._

─ _Tu as très bien compris. Je t'..._

─ _Stop, l'interrompit-elle vivement. Ne le dis pas. Ne dis rien. Arrête-toi là._

_Sa voix se faisait suppliante. Pourtant Isaac n'était pas prêt à céder._

─ _Non. Je t'aime et tu dois l'entendre. Je t'aime d'accord ? Je. T'aime. _

_Il avait pris le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux._

─ _Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Tu aimes l'image que tu as de moi. Tu ne connais que la Melissa du week-end. Pas l'infirmière. Pas la mère de Scott. Pas..._

─ _Bien sûr que je te connais, la coupa-t-il. Je te rappelle qu'on a vécu ensembles. Je sais que quand tu es stressée tu te lances dans un ménage de printemps. Quand tu es à fleur de peau tu entortilles tes cheveux avec tes doigts. Tu bois un thé et mange deux tartines à la gelée de groseille avant de partir pour ton service. Tu veux que je continue ? Parce que je te connais assez pour savoir que j'aime tout de toi._

─ _Je ne sais pas quoi dire._

─ _Et bien ne dis rien. Parce que je te connais tellement bien que je suis certain que tu es en train de cogiter, de chercher un argument pour me convaincre que ce que je ressens n'est pas réel._

_Il avait entièrement raison. Elle devait bien le reconnaître. C'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire._

─ _Tu as bousculé ma vie et mes convictions. Je me remets en question tous les jours depuis... Avant cette fameuse nuit, je ne pensais pas être capable d'entretenir une relation avec un homme à nouveau. J'ai mis ma vie de femme entre parenthèse tellement longtemps que je ne pensais pas retomber dans les bras d'un homme. Et encore moins d'un jeune homme. _

─ _Tu sais que ton âge ne me pose aucun problème._

─ _C'est ce que tu penses maintenant mais dans ne serait-ce que dix ans... Je me sens coupable. Viendra un jour où tu voudras avoir une famille. Chose que je ne pourrai pas te donner. _

─ _Je ne veux pas d'enfants, déclara Isaac froidement._

_Cette annonce étonna Melissa._

─ _Pas au jour d'aujourd'hui mais dans cinq ou dix ans, ton envie de paternité se fera ressentir._

─ _Non. Je suis certain de mon choix._

─ _Tu n'as même pas vingt ans, comment peux-tu être aussi catégorique ?_

_Isaac ne pensait pas un jour avoir cette conversation. Pourtant c'était dans la suite logique des choses puisqu'il voulait un futur avec Melissa._

─ _Ma famille était dysfonctionnelle. Ma mère nous a quitté trop tôt puis mon frère. Il n'y avait que mon père et moi. Il buvait trop et me jugeait responsable de tout ce qui tournait mal. Il levait la main sur moi à la moindre occasion. Je ne veux pas d'enfants parce que je n'ai pas eu de véritable figure paternelle. Je ne veux pas reproduire les erreurs de mon père._

─ _Mais tu n'es pas lui. Au contraire._

_Voyant Isaac relever son T-shirt, elle se tut et le regarda faire._

─ _Tu vois cette ligne blanche qui barre mon omoplate ?_

_Elle effleura ce qu'elle identifia comme une cicatrice. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Isaac était un loup._

─ _C'est la première fois que mon père me battait. En débarrassant la table un verre m'a échappé et s'est fracassé sur le sol. C'était ma faute et ça a mis mon père hors de lui. J'ai vu la colère luire dans ses yeux. Puis il a détaché sa ceinture et l'a enroulée autour de son poing. Il s'est approché de moi en la faisant claquer sur le carrelage. J'ai juste eu le temps de lui tourner le dos avant que le premier coup s'abatte sur moi. _

_Il avait dit ça avec un tel détachement que Melissa avait presque eu l'impression qu'il n'était pas touché par ce récit. Toutefois, ses yeux racontaient une toute autre histoire. Elle-même arrivait à peine à contenir ses larmes. _

─ _Comment se fait-il que cette marque n'ait pas disparu quand tu as été mordu ? demanda-t-elle intriguée._

─ _Pour me souvenir de ce que je ne veux plus jamais vivre. La cicatrisation est un phénomène physiologique pour les lycanthropes mais elle peut être bloquée psychologiquement. C'est ce que j'ai fait inconsciemment au début. Quand j'ai réalisé qu'elle était toujours là, je me suis dit que ça avait un sens. Tu comprends ?_

─ _Oui._

_Une larme solitaire roula le long de la joue de la jeune femme. Il vint l'intercepter de son pouce puis lui caressa lentement la pommette._

─ _Je t'aime et rien de ce que tu diras ne pourra m'empêcher de t'aimer._

─ _Tu penses sincèrement que toi et moi, on a un futur ensembles ? Qu'on peut être un couple à part entière ? _

─ _Bien sûr qu'on peut être un couple. Qu'est-ce qui nous l'empêcherait ? Scott ? Le regard des autres sur toi et moi nous embrassant ou nous tenant la main ? Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Pour Scott, par contre c'est plus compliqué._

_Scott. Bien que Melissa avait essayé de ne pas penser à lui, il était le principal frein à une possible relation entre eux. Jusque là, elle s'était dit qu'ils n'avaient aucun futur, que ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux mais Isaac venait de lui prouver le contraire. En lui avouant ce qu'il ressentait, il venait de donner une tournure plus profonde au lien qu'ils partageaient._

─ _Je... J'ai besoin de temps. J'entends tout ce que tu me dis mais les conséquences si on poursuit cette aventure risquent d'être désastreuses._

─ _Tu veux tout arrêter ? l'interrogea le loup surpris. _

─ _Non !_

_C'était un cri du cœur. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir à une réponse, le mot était sorti de sa bouche d'instinct._

─ _J'aime ce qu'on a en ce moment. Mais je ne pense pas être prête à m'engager plus. Pas pour l'instant._

─ _Alors je suis prêt à attendre._

… … …

C'était seulement six mois plus tard qu'elle s'était laissée complètement aller et lui avait retourné son ''je t'aime''.

─ Les gens risquent de parler sur notre dos et ça on y eut pas grand chose malheureusement. Mais cette fois, je n'aurais pas le palpitant sur le point de s'arrêter à chacun de tes mots, de peur que tu me quittes.

─ Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? s'enquit le jeune homme amusé par cette révélation.

Piteuse, elle hocha la tête. Il lui plaqua un bisou sur les lèvres avant de retrouver un visage sérieux.

─ C'est à cause de cette conversation que tu étais si stressée lorsque tu m'as annoncé ta grossesse ?

─ Tu avais été tellement catégorique ce jour-là que j'ai cru que tu allais me rejeter, moi et le bébé.

Il posa une main protectrice sur le ventre arrondi de Melissa puis se recula avant d'enlever son T-shirt.

─ Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué alors regarde.

Son omoplate était vierge de toute cicatrice. Elle y fit courir ses doigts comme elle l'avait fait à la plage.

─ Je me suis réconcilié avec d'idée de devenir papa. Grâce à toi, je sais que je ne suis pas comme lui.

Ils se serrèrent dans le bras pour profiter de l'instant. Finalement, ce fut Isaac qui rompit leur étreinte.

─ Si on reste ainsi, je pourrais très bien vouloir passer l'après-midi ailleurs qu'en ville, déclara-t-il en lui tendant son sac.

* * *

**J'espère ce ça vous a plu. Il ne reste qu'un chapitre. Je ne vous cache pas que je ne sais pas s'il sera publié en temps et en heure car les deux semaines à venir s'annoncent chargées. Je ferai mon maximum...**

**En attendant, la review ne mord pas et moi non plus.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà ce petitchapitre pour conclure cette fiction. J'ai pris un énorme plaisir à l'écrire et à la partager avec vous. Merci à ceux qui ont suivi, commenté ou tout simplement lu.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

─ Je te plais toujours ?

Melissa s'observait dans la psyché de sa chambre. Sa grossesse était à présent visible, bien visible même. Son ventre de sept mois pointait sous le tissu de sa robe et ses hanches se faisaient plus voluptueuses. Ses joues également étaient plus rondes. Ses seins eux se faisaient plus lourds.

─ Et dire qu'il me reste deux mois...

Elle souffla dépitée. Elle avait pris du poids et avait du mal à se regarder dans un miroir. Isaac qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte secoua la tête amusé. La grossesse la faisait rayonner, la rendait tellement belle. Certes sa taille n'était plus aussi fine mais elle portait son enfant alors quoi de plus normal. Ses courbes se faisaient harmonieuses et ne le dégoûtait en rien. Bien au contraire. Elle n'avait rien perdu de son charme. Et elle ne le voyait même pas. Il s'approcha d'elle, entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa son menton sur son épaule.

─ Tu doutes vraiment de ton pouvoir d'attraction ? Tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet que tu as sur moi n'est-ce pas ?

Se pressant un peu plus contre elle, il guetta sa réaction. Elle se laissa aller entre ses bras, soudain nettement plus à l'aise. Il avait l'art et la manière pour la rassurer. Un geste tendre par-ci, un mot doux par-là de sa part suffisait à lui faire reprendre confiance. Il frotta son nez dans le creux de son cou puis y déposa un léger baiser.

─ On forme un beau couple quand même, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, la sonnette retentit. Le visage d'Isaac s'assombrit d'un seul coup.

─ J'y vais.

Juste avant de quitter la pièce, il embrassa l'épaule dénudée de la jeune femme puis descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il savait déjà qui se trouvait derrière la porte et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait devancé Melissa pour ouvrir.

Il inspira profondément et actionna la poignée. Devant lui se dressait son visiteur. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence de longues secondes. Le bois de marches grinça et ils se tournèrent simultanément vers l'escalier.

─ Isaac ? Qui...

Melissa suspendit sa phrase lorsqu'elle découvrit l'identité de l'individu. Scott se tenait sur le seuil de sa maison et attendait avec appréhension l'autorisation d'entrer. Alors que la jeune femme finissait de descendre les quelques marches, Isaac s'effaça pour laisser place à l'alpha.

Tous les trois étaient à présent debout dans l'entrée. Isaac s'était naturellement posté aux côtés de Melissa, son instinct protecteur ayant pris le dessus. Tous s'observaient, se dévisageaient, attendant que l'un ose rompre le silence de plomb.

On était début août et le fils de Melissa n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis le début des vacances. Evidemment, la jeune femme avait été déçue au début, guettant chaque coup de téléphone. Puis elle en avait eu assez d'attendre et de culpabiliser. Elle avait décidé de vivre sa vie, de profiter de chaque moment en mettant un mouchoir sur son chagrin et sa déception. Cela n'avait pas été facile tous les jours mais Isaac l'avait soutenu dans les moments difficiles. Il l'avait écouté, rassuré, réconforté et distraite. Et surtout il lui avait prouvé par tous les moyens possibles qu'il l'aimait. Elle se sentait tellement chanceuse de l'avoir que parfois elle se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas.

Elle observa le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. C'était bien son fils. Il n'avait pas changé. Physiquement en tout cas. Mais elle voyait bien le regard réprobateur qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Elle se demandait ce qu'il venait faire là si c'était pour la juger une nouvelle fois. La voix de son compagnon la sortit de sa rêverie.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'interrogea Isaac en essayant de prendre un ton neutre.

─ Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles ces trois derniers mois. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

─ Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait subitement changer d'avis ?

Cette fois, son ton se faisait inquisiteur. Scott refusait d'adresser un mot à sa mère depuis presque cinq mois et le voilà qui se pointait la bouche en cœur devant eux.

─ J'avais besoin de temps pour... réfléchir. Et de certaines personnes pour me bousculer.

─ Qui ? l'interrogea sa mère doucement. Qui a su trouver les mots que je n'ai pas su trouver ?

─ Stiles qui m'a traité de con avant que je parte pour New York, chaque jour avant et chaque jour après. Kira qui m'a traité de con quand je l'ai rejointe et depuis lors. Lydia et Jordan qui m'ont traité de con quand on a débarqué hier soir. Je pense que j'ai fini par comprendre.

─ C'est tout ? s'enquit Isaac. Il t'aura fallu cinq mois pour comprendre que tu avais agi comme un con ?

─ Je suis désolé d'accord. Tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas ? J'étais super mal mais mon orgueil et ma colère ont été durs à dompter. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'on s'assoit pour continuer.

Melissa fut la première à prendre la direction du salon. Ainsi, elle put échapper quelques secondes au regard de son fils et de son compagnon. Elle avait besoin de ce court instant pour respirer et reprendre ses esprits.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé avec Isaac. Scott préféra le fauteuil en face d'eux.

─ Les mots que j'ai eu lorsque j'ai appris votre relation ont été atroces. J'ai été horrible avec vous deux et surtout avec toi maman. J'ai été odieux, je t'ai insulté... Je t'ai manqué de respect.

Son regard passa de sa mère à son ami.

─ Je vous ai manqué de respect à tous les deux, rectifia-t-il. Je regrette tellement mon comportement. Mais vous m'avez pris par surprise avec cette annonce. Vous deux ensembles, c'était inconcevable et je ne vous le cache pas, j'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée. Ça, plus le fait que j'ai été le dernier mis au courant...

─ Je reconnais mon erreur, déclara Melissa. Les choses ont été faites dans le désordre. Tu aurais dû être le premier à savoir.

─ Vous auriez dû me le dire à la seconde même où vous vous êtes mis ensembles. Même s'il y avait pas eu de suite à votre ...nuit. J'aurais dû savoir parce que tu es ma mère et que tu es mon ami.

─ C'est la principale raison de ta colère ?

C'était Isaac qui avait posé cette question. Il était curieux de savoir si c'était plus le fait d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse qui l'avait énervé ou si c'était bien le fait que Melissa et lui étaient tombés amoureux.

─ Je pense que ça a joué pour beaucoup. Mais pas que. Je ne comprends pas vraiment votre relation. Pour moi, c'est … étrange. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à malsain même si ça m'a effleuré l'esprit au début. La différence d'âge...

─ L'âge, souffla Isaac agacé. Il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie. Ce n'est qu'un nombre. Un putain de nombre ! Heureusement qu'on est passé au-dessus de ça même si ça semble embêter beaucoup de monde.

Il prit la main de Melissa dans la sienne et lui embrassa le bout des doigts. Au même moment, Scott camoufla un rictus d'embarras. Il avait encore du mal à voir les marques d'affection échangées par sa mère et son ami.

─ Tu vas grimacer à chaque fois que j'embrasse ta mère ? demanda froidement Isaac.

Il avait bien vu le changement sur le visage du loup et cela l'agaçait fortement.

─ Tu m'excuseras mais c'est un peu difficile pour moi. Je vois bien que vous vous rendez heureux l'un l'autre. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Toutefois, passer au-dessus de l'impression d'avoir été poignardé dans le dos va demander du temps. Vous êtes ensembles ? Très bien, je le tolère. Mais pour l'instant ne m'en demandait pas plus.

Si Melissa était blessée par les paroles de son fils, elle n'en montra rien et resta silencieuse. Toutefois, Isaac avait dû ressentir son mal-être puisqu'il resserra son étreinte.

─ Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, finit-elle par dire. Tu restes dîner ?

─ Pas ce soir. Kira m'attend.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle avait espéré mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Viendrait un jour où elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui poser la question, il s'inviterait de lui-même. Scott venait de faire un premier pas et elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse machine arrière. Elle serait patiente car elle était certaine qu'il finirait par s'habituer à cette situation délicate. Bien que leur relation n'était pas à beau fixe, elle le connaissait. C'était son fils après tout.

* * *

**Voili, voilou. C'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu. En tout cas j'ai été ravie de partager cette histoire avec vous.**

**A bientôt peut-être**


End file.
